


小团圆

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BG only, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 黑帮设定，妓女，有独立世界观，不喜勿进*有部分暴力+直接性描写*OOC必有
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “谁的书，写到尽处竟然会如愿”  
> “自传中，千转万转竟如初所算”
> 
> “在最坏时候懂得吃，舍得穿，不会乱”

库丘林总会不定期地成为她最后一个客人，当她准备熄了她房间里的火时，她就会听到库丘林独有的，来自于他身上盔甲碰撞的声音，他沉重的尾巴扫过地面，每次她都觉得自己的后颈都因他的气势而汗毛倒立。

她没有回头，收拾着床铺，用平常的语调说“我歇了”。他只会冷笑一声，摁住她，黑暗之中她隐约能看到他的轮廓，模糊不清，红眸立瞳凶得吓人，也不知道是挑衅还是觉得有趣。她已经习惯他这一出，把手放在他勒着自己脖子的手臂上，“客官，加钱的。”

“又不是给不起。”

“您这个难伺候，那一点就想打发我太寒酸了，喂老鼠都不够呢。”

她说的是实话，库丘林是她服侍过最麻烦的男人，弄半天都硬不起来，硬了之后变了几百个花样才软下去。她以往接的都是所谓姐妹里挑剩的男人，没有主动去勾引那些有一身好皮肉的阔佬，财大气粗，十个金指环外加一条金灿灿的狗链，姐妹们会趁着他睡着或者喝醉的时候偷偷从他钱包里抽几张大钞，又摘下他好的戒指，换上一个下等货色——反正他们没脑子，要的是面子，也分辨不出好坏。

她贱，到她手上的不过都是下三滥货色，也不是没有好的，比如她听闻许久的港口好青年羞涩老实地要来找她，颤巍巍把兜里捂得发热的钱给她，他第一次来的时候还是个处，刚进去里面立刻射了，她心软，又让他做了好几回，年轻人体力好，眨眼就天明，她倒是觉得少有的愉快，性意味上的。后来陆陆续续又来了几次，有要带她走的意思，她只是点一根烟，说免了，这地儿凶险，你老老实实做人，娶个媳妇别再来了。过了三天，他成婚前大半夜偷偷来了一趟，说这是最后一次，你要好好保重，脱掉他衣服能看得到他被人打过的淤青。她知道是怎么一回事，这是个深渊，她只能在这洞窟里，出不去，那些人耳朵尖，听到他的话，立刻来报复他了。她吸着烟说：“好，你这人大家都说老实，其实老早有了未婚妻，天天往我这跑，男人啊，果然没一个是好东西。”

他离开前似乎很愧疚，觉得对不住自己的发妻，给了她一大笔钱，之后没再见过。她手指动了动，只是觉得这段时间总算能在这地狱里活下去，能吃口好饭，少点被人欺负，再无别的想法，对这男人说忘就忘——钱重要些，男人有钱，她们负责从男人身上把钱扒下来。之后一段时间来找她的都是早泄阳痿的货色，她也无所谓，喊个几嗓子就能完事。男人们做完之后又磨磨唧唧说这钱不值得，呸她一脸，骂她活儿不好，下次找个别的。她心里想着就这穷酸样也给不起她别的姐妹那些钱，男人无谓的自尊倒是多得很。

遇到库丘林是意外，那人已经开始咬她，她不喜欢亲吻，从来不让她的客人碰她嘴唇，库丘林也没有亲吻她的意思，一味的啃咬她的皮肤，她觉得疼，脸上依旧平静，伸手摸他的小腹，他那奇形怪状的盔甲自己不会脱。一片乌漆麻黑，她就着他的意思含住他的下体，熟练地套弄起来。库丘林粗暴地摁着她的头，又蛮力地扯着她的头发，狠狠插进来，在她已经吃过春药湿漉漉的蜜穴里捣鼓，快感很隐约，更多是痛觉，他发了狠，再不讲理，也不能怎样，只好握着拳，指甲掐进肉，咬着牙忍受。

“你不是很会叫的吗？”

她没搭理，狠狠收了收小腹当报复，也不知道自己倔什么——这么做换来是他更残暴的攻击，他会划破自己的皮肤，掐着自己脖子，哪怕她再不情愿，也自认自己能好好分开快感和理智，库丘林无论如何都硬要她高潮一把之后才肯拔出来，之后看着她闷哼一声，说没有快感是假的，库丘林能满足身为女人的所有欲望。

——大概是瞧不起她，她坐起来垂下眼，库丘林重新穿起盔甲，不知道从哪掏了一大笔钱，扔在她身旁闷地一声响，她还听到清脆的声音，似乎里面还装了金条。

“金条你拿走吧，钱还实际点，这玩意没用。”

“嗯？胆子倒是大了不少？这就是你的进步吗，小姑娘？”

“地底的换金铺坑钱，我拿去换换不了什么，拿走。”

她语气平淡，一边说着一边穿上衣服，把这脏了的床单拉下，扔到一旁，明个儿自然会有人拿去洗，又换上新的，到桌上把金块推回去，抱起钱也懒得数，直接扔进自己的袋子里。

库丘林没有把金块收回的意思，坐在一旁，一脸不明所以地对她露出微笑，“有意思，你的姐妹们千方百计想从我这要金块，你倒是不要？”

“那是她们没脑子，别把我和她们相提并论。”

“留给你了，你喜欢怎么样怎么样，扔了也不关我事。”

库丘林走过来，拉起她胸罩的带子，又往里面夹了几张大洋，她眨了眨眼，神色依旧没变化，“要我再往胸罩里推不，客官？”

库丘林哼笑一声，露出一口尖牙，就着月光看让人发颤，“你要喜欢这么做，我也会当戏看。”

没意思。

库丘林走了，她推开房门就走。钱都在袋子里，金条也抱走了，反正不要白不要，回到窝里再好好藏起来。她觉得累，这样的人生毫无意义，瘫在地上把今天到手的钱数了一遍，觉得奇怪而委屈。库丘林给她的钱越来越多，这金额和她听回来的他给别的姐妹的钱还要多上一大半。她知道自己的活儿一般，姿色也比不上别人，这钱的意味她实在是不懂。

可是她也不会说什么，这是她最后的尊严，他既然肯给，她没有推拒的道理，她要问心无愧，活得更好些，不被欺负，不被刁难，不被偷窃，不会挨饿受冻。

这就是库丘林于她的意味，她的摇钱树，她的资本，她不能说的秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天她抽了几张钱买了些生活的必需品，这地底深渊没地儿让她们自己做饭吃，得靠她们赚的钱去吃饭，钱越多味道越好，菜式也丰富，过得好的姐妹连饮食都要挑剔，点个最贵的菜也要说这个太油那个太腻，闲钱多，留下一桌菜，只吃了几口，就走了。但她们总能吃得饱，为了招徕生意她们总会怂恿客人多点些菜肴，用来待客的菜总比养活她们的好吃。

她在这阴沟里长大，以前有两三个好心的妓女用自己的钱养活她，等她13岁时养她的妓女们被杀死了，听嚼舌头的人说是她们和客人串通要离开这，不听话总该死的，这儿又不是不能养活人。她知道养活她的妓女们一直私下说要离开这个地方，她问起为什么，才知道她们是被抓进来的，这里是世界上最荒唐的地方，是人间地狱。又跟她说起外面的世界如何如何，但那都是记忆里很久以前的样子，天空怎么样她没见过，她没见过太阳，于是迷迷糊糊有个概念，这只是个小地方。打她有记忆以来她就在这深渊里头，不知道父母是谁。被人发现她后她只能开始接客维生，没有人教她怎么办，之前有好心人放了本图册给她，她对着镜子摸索。

第一次是给谁的她早就忘了，只记得那股撕心裂肺的痛，客人见她身材一般，活也差，扔下几张纸就走，还有一半是假钱。之后慢慢习惯，摸爬滚打得一身技艺，井井有条，也知道该怎样落落大方，就算被欺负了也懂该怎么还手最妙。有人趁她年纪小好骗没防备，偷她东西，打骂她泄愤，又把所有错推到她身上。

春去冬来她逐渐张开，胸部隆起，腰身拉长变细，臀部也变得圆满，总算有了几分女人该有的姿态。现在没人敢当着她的面说她坏话，至于嚼舌根她充耳不闻，毕竟这也不能把她怎么样。她只有自己一个人，独处惯了，没客人时就盯着房间里的屏风上的蝴蝶发呆。她识字，以前妓女们教过她一些，自己后来偷偷看书又学了些，基本的读写都不是问题，有些客人会要她给自己念艳曲儿挑逗，她也认得。时间久了，身价稍微上去些，也没那么贱，客人倒也没那么不堪。她知道这地底是个什么样的环境，四处都有人监视监听，稍微表现出要逃离或者懈怠的念头，立刻就要把你拉走，又对姐妹之间龌龊的事不管不问，任由发展。她只能在这夹缝里卑微地生存着，不图别的，只想着要活下去。

但活下去又能怎么样呢？为什么要活下去呢，这可是比传说中的地狱还要煎熬的地方。

库丘林今天又来了，她刚换上接客用的衣衫，举着扇子看着屏风，想着要不要拿一块昨晚这人给的金条换一个新的屏风，要素雅些的，又要可爱的，当然还要客人喜欢。她知道要如何最好的展现自己的身躯，但也学不来姐妹们嘤嘤哭泣柔若无骨一碰就倒的妩媚风情，只是撑着头侧躺在床上，撩起半截裙子露出自己的腿。库丘林去找别的姐妹了，她不意外，接了个一般般的客人，没有生理障碍，脾气也算可以，就是钱给得少些，走的时候有些畏畏缩缩不好意思。她估摸着这人估计有老婆孩子，味道不一样，衣服是女孩子才会喜欢的味道，又带着点乳臭味。男人真的是对谁都能硬得起来。

嘛，她也没资格说什么，她不也一样，对谁都敞开怀抱么？硬要说，她才是来者不拒的那个。

刚整理完房间，库丘林就把她的房门推开了，她把烟斗拿起来，愣了一下，今天他没穿着那身奇奇怪怪的盔甲，只是穿着大家都会穿的衬衫长裤，平常得不像话，看到她后不耐烦地啧了一声，抬起下巴冲着她说了句“过来。”

“别着急，我又不会溜，”她点好烟，吸了一口，慢慢走到他旁边，她被摁在床上，一个晃神不稳，烟斗啪嗒一声掉地上，她叹口气，“客官……”

“别管，”他把她摁在床上坐好，脑袋直接枕她大腿上，“回头给你更好的。”

“真是阔绰，希望我每个客人都像你，那我也不用心疼这一丁点儿烟了。”

“我可以给你所有你想要的东西，现在先闭嘴让我歇会。”

她敛了声，由着库丘林皱着眉枕在她腿上，想着他刚不是才找完自己的姐妹，居然那么快就找下一个了，这么迅速的客官她还是第一次见。以往的要么是一个玩一段时间，要么把好的一堆都喊上。以前她没见过穿得那么普通的，把整张脸和头发都露出来的库丘林，今天倒是看得分明，才发现这人脸庞俊得很，也难怪姐妹们喜欢他得紧。可不是？好看的，有钱的，能依靠的男人，地底里哪个女人会不喜欢？

过了一会儿她听到门外的吵杂声，自己的姐姐生气地询问着在廊上零落而忙碌的仆人有没有见到库丘林，尴尬的是，似乎压根没人留意到库丘林的行踪，人影晃到自己门口。她正想着下一秒姐姐是不是就要推开自己门看一眼然后过来抢男人了，该不该把这臭男人喊醒先让他给自己钱，然而姐姐只是在门口发了一通脾气，什么词都蹦了出来，气不过自己的摇钱树就这么跑了，下人们一个能用的都没，居然没人看到那么大个还长着尾巴的男人跑哪了，还诅咒他早日得性病猝死在家里。她听了忍俊不禁，看着自己腿上躲着泼妇姐姐的库丘林，他的眉头皱得更深。

她没说话，捂了捂嘴偷笑，又调整好表情，等到声音逐渐远去，库丘林才睁开眼，“好笑？”

“那姐姐是挺好笑的，”她巧妙地换了个话头，知道库丘林是被她烦得坐不住，一点耐性都没了，才直接跑到角落里的她这儿图个清静，这男人居然有吃瘪的一回，令她愉悦，“姐姐还是一如既往的泼辣劲，你喜欢这种？”

库丘林听出她话里的揶揄，斜着眼看着笑着的她，哼了一声，又闭上眼，这回眉头总算松开，“不喜欢，吵嚷得要死，做作又虚荣，风情都卖不好，你们这水平也太低了。”

“怎么能这么说，那可是我们这最会喊床的姐姐了，媚到骨子里去的，我一个女的听了也动情不已，要是是男儿身得把魂都赔进去。”

“但我听说可不是这样，外头说的是你喊的是最媚的，我给你那么多钱，你倒是一次都没给我喊过。”

“招待不周，我也有累的时候，您来错时间了。钱是你心甘情愿给的，我哪有不要的道理。”

“那今天时间怎样？给我喊一声？”库丘林坐起来把她揽住，一只手探进她衣服底下揉她的胸，“哼，你这女人，嘴硬得。”

说罢就撩起她的裙子抚摸她的大腿，她闷哼一声，衣服已经散乱，她抬起头让他亲吻自己的脖子，玩弄自己敏感的乳头，始终没再发出声音。库丘林捏了捏她的乳肉，“没感觉？”

她叹了口气，说：“要做就干脆点，别墨迹，你这男人真够烦的。”

库丘林把她扒拉个精光，每一寸肌肤都照顾到了，她也按规矩给他脱衣服，摸了摸他下面，难得地已经半勃起，又撸了好几回，总算膨起来。然而正当她以为这前戏就要结束时，库丘林要吻她，她立刻躲开了。

“客官，逾规矩了，我这不提供香甜的吻，找错人了。”

场子就这么冷了下来，她明显感到了库丘林的不悦，自己这句话一下子把他好不容易点起的情欲熄灭掉了，可这也是底线，库丘林不是谁，在她这没有特权。她想着估计这回就要完事了，库丘林该走了，也罢，等下一位客人好了。

走了也好，自己也清静。

然而他只是顿了顿，库丘林抱着她好一会儿，又抱着她躺在床上休憩。今天这人脾气好得不像话，估计是真的累了，神经都衰弱下来。她安静得很，库丘林闭着眼，有一回没一回地撩拨着自己，她下面湿得淌出水，库丘林依旧闭着眼，一手抱着她，一手捣鼓她湿得彻底的蜜穴，她哼哼出声，到了高潮才闭上眼喊了一声。

她出了一头的汗，睁开眼看到库丘林正看着她，没说话，性器直挺挺插进泥泞，她换了个更舒服的姿势，半睁着眼看着这男人拱动着，又换了好几个姿势，最后自己骑在他身上，过了半宿才射了一大把在她身上。

……原来没在姐姐那做过一次吗？她下了床，走到屏风后用热毛巾洗了洗身子，换上新的披纱，重新回到床边，库丘林不满意，把她的披纱直接脱了扔地上，咬她，掐她。

“这钱至少得给我五倍才行，耽误我生意呢，还留疤。”

“十倍，今天包你一天。”

“那得十五倍，这是我一贯的价位。”

库丘林似乎也不意外，闭着眼抱着她，“那就给你二十倍，做得好我给你三十倍。”

她闭了嘴，由着库丘林揉她的臀。两个人一块躺了会，库丘林才问道：“你的吻值多少钱？”

“不卖。”

“开个价。“

“不卖。“

又安静了一会儿，她睁着眼看着面前这个男人，搞不懂他想什么，他把自己拉得很近很近，把声音压得很低很低。

“给你的钱够吗？”

她心一颤，差点笑出声，“客官，你管太多了。”


	3. Chapter 3

库丘林真的霸了她一整天的时间，除掉他和之前的那位客人，今天她谁也没见过。库丘林眼皮都不抬一下，一副我有的是钱不差这点的模样，倒是悠闲，心情还很不错的样子，闭着眼不知道在想什么，她以为他在睡觉，每回想起身穿好衣服时又被他拉着不给走。于是又磨蹭着做了好几回，她压根没搞懂这位平时沉着脸的客人今天怎么兴致这么高，对着他，她也说不出什么好话，干脆沉默，裸着身子被他抱着，库丘林闭着眼手也没闲着，到处摸她身子，捏一下这揉一下那。本来和库丘林做就累人，这人硬得久，又粗又长，她有些吃不消，憋足劲才能让他射出来，又浓又粘的一大坨。平时接待一个还得聊聊天，干点别的事，调调情，做的时间也占不到一半。又或者真的短短做一场就结束，那些人不在乎女伴的感受，贪图自己快活，所以一场下来她也不觉得多累。但是和库丘林除了做就没别的能做，他不允许，霸道得很，连衣服也不让她穿，要她裸着身子躺他身旁，做得也久，还得高潮才能满足。

这价格得翻个三十倍都不止，太累人了，何况客人脾气还差劲，虽然今天温柔了很多，她闭上眼，库丘林还在揉着她，力道轻柔，她觉得困倦，就着这感觉睡了过去，中途迷糊醒来睁眼，发现库丘林也抱着她睡着了，呼吸均匀，她看了眼他毫不设防的模样，心底咦了一声，又睡着了。和他纠缠了一整个白天，再次醒来已经晚上了，外头已经暗下来，这黑暗的深渊地底又靠着烛火电灯亮堂起来，各色的霓虹灯和招牌，隐约还听得见音乐。她的房间本来就暗，哪怕白天有光，她还是要额外点几盏灯，这才照得整个房间暖融融。她说不上感觉，毕竟这光景她从小看到现在，也没去外头看过，对外界的认知也仅限于她偷看的书里的图片和描绘，有没有别的地方不同于这儿，夜晚沉静，只听得见风声雨声。

身旁的人还睡着，平稳地一呼一吸，她闲着没事，撑起脑袋用指尖打量这人的脸。头发是因为总带着帽子的原因么？明明是会立起来的长度，又扁下去贴着头皮，后头的长发散了她一床。脸相估计是称得上是上好的客人了，眼窝深邃，眼皮上还有一道红，还有他脸上的符文一样的印子，她不知道这是什么。奇奇怪怪的客人她不是没见过，库丘林这样的，拿着长枪，穿着不知道怎么描述的盔甲的，还长着一大条尾巴的，她还真的是第一次见。

库丘林醒来时尾巴也咿咿呀呀动了起来，甩了几下，库丘林就睁开眼了。她的手还在他脸上游移，没来得及撤回，她看着库丘林的红眸，动作停了一下，眨眨眼，库丘林又闭上了眼，抓着她的手指狠狠地咬了一口，用舌尖舔她，温热又酥麻，带着点儿疼，不过还好。她叹口气：“客官，别那么幼稚。”

结果库丘林让她正躺着，把自己的脑袋埋在她乳肉里蹭着，手也没闲着，搓揉起她的乳房，又用手指玩弄她的乳头。她蹙眉，她的乳头很敏感，经不起他这么蹂躏，没一会儿她就感到自己的乳头硬了起来，连同下身的阴核也硬了。库丘林还不满意，开始吮吸她的乳头，故意弄出响声，不知道玩了多久，她湿了一大片，还是第一次见这么喜爱她乳房的客人，居然那么好心思不着急进入。她潮红着脸低着头看着他，库丘林玩得差不多了，才抬起头看着她，哼笑一声，“表情真不错。”

“要加钱的，客官。”

“钱的事你不用操心，”库丘林分开她的大腿，拿起她的手撸了几下自己的生殖器，硬了之后插了进去，狠狠地捅了几下，她倒吸一口冷气，“一口一句客人客官的，叫一声我的名字那么难？”

说罢立刻压着她操弄起来，一点都不心软，床板都发出声，她咬着牙，打心底觉得这人难缠，恶趣味十足，硬要看她出丑，她自认平时在客人面前端得住，库丘林却硬要撕烂她那副假嘴脸，要她愉悦，要她高潮，要她喊床。他的阴茎总能轻而易举地顶到她最敏感的地方，她正是知道这点才宁愿自己在他身上动，尽可能避开自己高潮的因素让他射出来，也不肯让他主动抽插自己。她吃过亏，知道库丘林想从她身上得到什么，于是倔着一口气，死活不去满足他的要求。可是总是避免不了，库丘林这人她压不住，哄不了，骗不得，到最后还是像这样变得被动。

太可恶了，生理反应和羞耻感混为一谈，她分不清自己在想什么，她拼死拼活忍着那些呻吟不让它们从牙缝里漏出来，指甲掐在他手臂上看得见血，库丘林也不在意，笑着看红着眼的她。她知道自己憋不住，高潮时哼了好一会儿，库丘林露出了满意得逞的笑，“还不够。”

当然不够了，她清楚这个男人想得到什么，可是他凭什么要从自己这儿得到这些？她愤愤地想着，觉得不甘心，库丘林已经把她翻过来，要她趴着，拱起屁股，“你还真是不识趣，难得身材长得好，脸蛋也不错，最主要还吸得紧——你估计是我碰到过的，吸得最紧的女人了，窄得让我喜欢。”

库丘林的性器又进来了，她喘了一口气，承受起他的攻击。库丘林咬她的耳朵，“我知道你在想什么，你想要找到一个让我快点射出来的办法吧？”

“……”

“其实答案很明显，你不想去做而已，”库丘林扯着她头发，变成之前粗暴的模样，“承认吧，你喜欢我喜欢得不得了。“

“像你这么恶趣味的人……唔……哈，谁会喜欢你……”

“是吗？”库丘林又凑到她耳边，用只有他们两个人听到的声音说，“立香？”

——她惊恐地看着他，她从来没告诉过别人她的真名，在这大家只知道她用的假名，还是她随便起的，和本名一点关系都没有，这个男人怎么知道的？

“反应很好，”他松开了手，扶着她的腰，“这是所谓的秘密吧？一下子就吸得很紧呢，放心，会满足你的。”

她没忍住，放下了戒备，高潮时喊了出来，她意外地听到一贯冷静自持的库丘林喘起粗气，身子一抖，在她高潮完将她注满，她微微发着抖，库丘林抱着她亲吻，想亲吻她的唇时她制止了。

她的手指碰着他的嘴唇，颤着声音：“你为什么会知道……”

库丘林愉快又满足，非常舒心的模样，“你的事我全都知道，包括第一个上你的男人是谁，之前经常来找你的男人都有谁，我都知道。”

“……”

“放心，你的事我不会说出去的，我嘴很严，”他撩开她的碎发，趁她走神，轻轻碰了碰她的嘴唇，“你只能是我的，我的小姑娘。”

“我不懂为什么，你喜欢妓女也不缺我一个。”

“不一样，”库丘林亲吻她，撬开她的牙，吮吸她的舌头，她一下子不知道如何是好，只好由着他这么做，“你会是我的人。”

“……”

不明所以。

“这几天我还会来的，你就好好了解一下我怎样才会高潮吧，真有意思呢，小姑娘。”

说罢他起身穿衣服，她坐起来，看着他的背影，“我知道你想要什么。”

“嗯？”

“你不过是喜欢看到自己身下的女人会因为你高潮而已，你那个多余的占有欲发泄到我身上，觉得很有意思？”

“……这不是很清楚吗？”

“库丘林，我不懂，我知道你是谁，你是干什么的，你是怎么样的人，做这些你得不到任何好处。”

库丘林侧过头看着她，“我觉得好不好，是我自己的事，轮不到你来体谅。”

“嘴笨也要有个限度，你想干什么？”

库丘林走了回来，抱着她，用很轻很轻的声音说：“我要你。”


	4. Chapter 4

库丘林又给了她一大笔钱，数目过分可观，她怀疑最近他给钱都够她花到下辈子了，对此她觉得蹊跷诡异，虽然库丘林对姐妹们向来过分慷慨，可她们嘴里的金额数目远远比不上库丘林给她的这些，还不包括他留给自己的金条。东西一下子变得太多，她想来想去也不知道要怎么把这些钱收起来，只好暂时搁在窝里。第二天出门时想起地底有可以存钱的地方，犹豫了会去打探了风声，里面打着算盘的人听到她的名字抬起头看了她一眼，把她领上楼，坐在一个单独的小房间里，要她等掌柜进来，房间里点着香炉，这是奢侈品，她没碰过，也只在大富大贵的姐姐的房间里见过。

掌柜进门后给自己点了根烟，“这位小姐，我话很直白，但是现在没点心计在这地沟里很难做生意，你也要理解一下我。”

她迷惑，本来只是想问问怎么回事，对方倒是无比娴熟地开了口，“现金金条首饰古董书画，什么贵重物品我们都收，放心，我们不会亏待你，利息也额外给你提一提，把我们当可靠的保管所和当铺就好了。啊，金条换等价物我们走明面。你不少姐妹也是我的老客人了，不过你比较特殊，是贵宾。”

“——我还不知道我什么时候那么有名气了，在这深渊地底红灯区里区区一个不起眼的妓女还能被您这样有来头的人记住。明面，你是在地底走私的人吧？”

“哎呀，那么快就戳穿我了我怎么好意思，”掌柜笑眯眯拉开对面的椅子，“走私的人千千万万，我也是无名小卒一个，彼此彼此。至于我怎么知道你，是因为我有个大客户和我说起你。鉴于那大客户会提起别人实在太难得了，我就记下来了。”

目的不纯。

她警铃大响，知道这个人可以信赖，可是冥冥中总觉得事情没有那么简单，掌柜给她甩了个吊坠，“取钱存钱借钱套现，拿这个出来到柜台就好了，他们都认得。”

“你怎么对我会在你这存钱那么有信心？”

“除了我这里你找不到第二个更安全的地方，”掌柜吧嗒吧嗒抽着烟，“安心吧，我们这可靠得很。”

“你刚刚说走明面，是什么意思？”

掌柜似笑非笑看着她，“小姐，字面意思。”

——原来如此，她懂了这人就是靠地底交易把自己的钱洗干净的，不仅是自己的钱，连带着别人的钱也一块儿洗，像这种巨大的地下市场非常需要他这样的人，因此他无比可靠，也意味着，她的钱哪怕出了地底依然可以使用。

还有这么长远可靠的玩意在地底，她算是少见多怪了，不过掌柜打了暗示告诉她是怎么回事，她觉得有不得了的意味在里面，一下子也想不到，但也没什么好犹豫的，把自己带着的几块金条和钱都往掌柜那里放。掌柜拿起金条瞧了瞧，朝她挑挑眉：“不愧是小姐，这可是上等好货呢，给当铺的人可是吃大亏了。”

“说得你这能给我什么好处似的。”

“那是要存个保险柜还是换钱呢？”

“不换，存着吧，沉甸甸的，我拿着舒服。”

掌柜咧开嘴笑，“真任性。”

临走时掌柜特地出来送她，她不傻，在这从小打滚长大，有些事动动脚趾头都知道怎么回事，她压低声音问：“向你说起我的人是……”

掌柜立马做了个噤声的动作，一脸笑意，似乎是发现了什么有趣的东西，凑到她耳边，“小姐，隔墙有耳，我今天说得够多了。”

她反应迅速，把他推开，“想光顾我生意也不是现在，先生自重，这可是要给钱的。”

“哎，真是头疼，小姑娘开个价？”

“把我的利息提上一百倍好了，”她回头瞧他，“那样的话你要做什么我都无所谓。”

“你这算盘，我岂不是亏本买卖？”

她笑了笑，离开这地方。回到楼里自己的房间，刚换上衣服，就听到别人把她喊去晚宴，说是有客人都把她们包下来了，她正觉得惊讶，又听到姐姐们嘴里说起库丘林，又叹了口气。

这人真是闲钱多到什么都做得来。她被带到酒席间，这还是她第一次陪酒，这些上台面活往往都是身价高的那些，她从未见过姐妹们才能待的场合，她心想着库丘林手笔也是大，给得起花魁陪酒的钱，还把她这种身价不高不低的人也喊了过来捧场。库丘林没坐在正席，坐在侧边，看到她来了一直看着她，身旁还抱着听说是地底里身价最高的花魁，她瞥了库丘林一眼，坐到位置上，面前摆满了空酒杯。她抬起头又看了眼，只有她一个人身旁没有男人，只是被分到斟酒。

库丘林还真是存了心思让她不接活，知道她需要钱，钱又从男人身上讨来，干脆塞她一大笔钱，让她不接客也无后顾之忧，还真是名副其实的让她成为他的专属物，心可以不是他的，但最起码身子都是他的了，明晃晃给她设了个陷阱布了个局，哪怕她再怎么不愿意，还是被推了进去，没有选择。

她有充足的理由相信库丘林是故意这么做的，估计是把自己当作他的棋子来用了吧，暗笑自己不值钱，当了个妓女已经足够惨了还要被人这么利用，压榨尽最后一丝价值才会被舍弃。又想了想，她这辈子除了呆在这也逃不出去，听说妓女老了没了姿色，可以选择赐毒酒自杀，但尸体也不过是被扔到阴沟里。这辈子过得那么稀里糊涂，苟活至今，反抗就要被杀死，如果还能做些什么对别人有用的事，也罢，随他意吧。

歌舞升平，觥筹交错，她没完没了地保持着同一个姿势斟酒，酒杯被端走又送上来，她肩膀都觉得酸，趁着空档松了一口气，抬起头时看到花魁已经半裸酥胸和库丘林亲吻起来，打得火热，花魁眼里柔情蜜意，整个人坐进他怀里，她都看入迷几分。库丘林扭过头看她，朝她笑，她也弯了弯嘴角回敬他，继续斟酒，等到这酒席上喝倒了一大片，客人发酒疯开始撒钱，姐妹们蠢蠢欲动，客人们看着一群人在漫天飞舞的钱堆里抢钱，丑态尽出，一片混乱，她看着库丘林带着花魁离开了酒席。她继续端坐着，直到客人们从她这抢过酒壶，也知道自己到了退场的时候，想着今晚这钱从哪要，也离开了酒席。

已经到了下半夜，她想着今晚还能不能接到客人，刚说完路上就有个喝得半醉的人来找她，这种不会给钱的人她想都没想直接拒绝了，被缠了好一会儿，推不开，最后是库丘林从她身后抱住她，二话不说，把她带进房间，索性把门给摔上了。醉酒的人骂骂咧咧了一会儿，摇摇晃晃着走了。

“……你脾气好点，这维修费还是算我头上的。”

库丘林压根没管她说的话，直接把她抱到床上，她闻到了库丘林身上别的女人的脂粉味，是她没用过的香调，库丘林不管三七二十一整个人压在她身上，“你比较值钱，他不给碰。”

“妨碍生意我可以叫人把你赶出去的，”她拍了拍他肩膀，示意他太沉，“又在想什么呢？叫我去陪酒也不给我男人，现在又不让别的男人碰我。还有，我快关门了，刚刚陪你的花魁不能满足你？”

“嗯，除了脸好看，别的都一般，提不起兴趣，硬要说和你是一个类型的。”

“我怎么能和花魁比？”

“她比你还能端得住，属于表面看不出什么实际上动情了又很诱人的类型，不过我真是一点兴趣都没，硬了也难受，不想做，被她口了好一会儿无聊到想杀了她，无趣死了。”

“真直接呢，无趣就要扼杀，看来你看上的是我的命吧？”

“是啊，真聪明。”

“那还真是抱歉，这里比地狱好不了多少，但我还是想活下去，虽然我的命不怎么值钱，请您发发慈悲。”

“我有我的安排，”库丘林捏着她手腕看着今天掌柜给她的吊坠，“你保持现状就好了，生我说了算，死也是我说了算。”

“这么霸道的话你也说得出来，是要有多寂寞才过来找妓女解愁？”

“不寂寞，”库丘林握着她的手腕，尾巴尖绕过来狠狠地敲在床上，“是觉得有趣。“

“对我抱着不切实际的幻想也该醒了，给那么多钱还这么想，没救了吧。”

“我乐意。”他撑起身子看了她一眼，亲了她一口，“上次那个是初吻？”

“是又怎样，不是又怎样？”

“……”

“恭喜你把我最后一件属于自己的东西也拿走了，开心吗？”

“——你那表情怎么回事？”库丘林的表情变得很怪异，“一幅什么都没发生过的样子说出这种话？”

“我也不能对您做什么吧。”

“不生气？守了那么久，被一个不喜欢的男人抢走了。”

“贞操这种事我要是在意早该上吊了。”

更何况这人就是故意这么做，她能做什么？生气岂不是更让他得意？

库丘林那一瞬神色变得非常扭曲，紧紧皱着眉抿着唇，她看了好一会儿，没懂他怎么想，最后看着他坐起来，给自己塞了一把袖刀。

“我给你的，再遇到那种男人，不用客气，死了我买单。”

“你现在又打算去干什么呢？”

“……杀人，”他扭过头来亲了她一口，“突然想起一些很有趣的事，现在就去解决一下，你在家里等我。”


	5. Chapter 5

库丘林可以任性到什么地步？他前头刚说完要她在家里等着，她刚洗完澡上床，后头他就跳窗进来了，带着一身血腥味。

——和第一次见到他时的情景没什么两样。她躺在床上看了他一眼，只跟他说了句毛巾在哪，记得擦干净身子，翻了个身闭上眼准备睡觉，也没打算继续搭理他。库丘林动作放得轻，她向来睡得浅，有一点小动静都能醒过来，这回醒过来还是因为库丘林上了床，他的吻落在自己后脑勺上，本来以为这人是不是又想着做，拒绝的话都到嘴边了，无非是现在要加钱的老套话，他只是抱着自己，说睡吧。

这又是哪一出？她已经很累了，今天被酒宴折腾了一天，肩膀还在疼着，一个客人也没接到，虽然接不到客她也没什么损失，更让她觉得不可思议的是今天一整天都是围绕着库丘林而展开：他给的钱，他喊的酒宴，就连睡个觉都要被他爬进屋里骚扰。怎么从第一天认识这个男人以来，自己就被莫名其妙的缠上了呢？还是越来越不讲道理的纠缠。

第一次见到库丘林时是她刚回家，房间隔音一般，住在隔壁的姐妹私底下悄悄带了男人，喘息声透过墙壁绕过窗台，她在这混乱里看到了血迹，顺着血迹一路看，看到了受伤的库丘林，她心下了然，难怪外头巡逻的人多了起来，找的无非就是这个家伙了。

库丘林穿着一身铠甲，目光说不上友善。四目相对，她放下包，只是朝他做了个噤声的动作，走过去看了一眼他的伤口，打了盘热水，用毛巾来来回回洗了几遍，才给他上药包扎。开始当妓女时少不了被人欺负，早就习惯了大大小小的伤口，库丘林的伤口虽然深，但是还在她能处理的范围以内，中途她抬起头看了他一眼，确定他没有因为疼痛休克过去，然而这人脸上都是血，她看不清他表情，又给他擦了把脸——这才在黑暗里看清这人的眼睛，摄人心魄的红。

再怎么样也是在地底打滚了几年的人，她知道有许多不见得人的事会选择在这里发生，然而为了存活她只能选择无视。库丘林是主动找上门的灾难，明晃晃的杀人犯，可就算如此，她也不知道为什么她没有选择揭穿他，而是傻乎乎地帮他治疗伤口。

隔壁传来骚动，接着听到东西被碰掉一地的声音，姐妹的哭喊声，男人的挣扎声，棍棒声，嘶喊声，声音又逐渐远去——她很清楚这里的规定，在妓院里怎么卖弄怎么抢夺客人都不会有人管，但只要在妓院关门时私自把男人带到住的地头，那么就是死路一条。也不知道是谁想出的那么苛刻的条件，满地的妓女，只能靠着卖身为生，又不允许私底下赚钱。两个人安静地坐在一块，等到外面风头过了，库丘林才动了动，她这才意识到他身后还有一条冰冷的大尾巴。

她给库丘林喂了一杯水，“天快亮了，你从哪来就从哪走吧，我不想遭殃。”

“……”

“走得安静点，别被人发现。”

她看着库丘林举着布满荆棘的长枪跳窗离开，不觉得意外，整理了一遍后休息去了，过了一个星期后，她在妓院快打烊的时候接到了她当天最后一个客人，她立刻把捏着她脖子的人认了出来。

“第一次正式见面呢！”库丘林咧开嘴朝她笑，凑到她耳边，“可让我找了真久，女人。”

于是便她和一时心软救下的客人纠缠不清。库丘林对她又粗暴又温柔，她知道这男人嗜血的本性，随便看上正在接客的女人也要毫不犹豫地抢过来，如果那男人有意见，他会立刻杀了对方，丝毫不手软，血溅了一身也依旧扬起诡异的微笑。没见过这么吓人场景的姐姐被吓到丢了魂，听闻是疯了，对着墙壁呆坐着，看到男人就尖叫着逃避，接不了客，被赶了出去，现在还在街边乞讨，没人管。库丘林压着她做了不少回，每次都给足了钱，要她在高潮时窒息，要用最奇怪刁钻的姿势，要当她最难伺候的客人，毫不心软，反而有些做作的意味。

但她都忍了下来，她自认没什么本事，样貌身材体活也就中庸水准，硬要说也没什么特别想要做的事，只是秉着要活下去的念头忍耐至今，相比以前的经历库丘林所做的实在不值一提，但她总隐隐觉得他从最开始跑来和自己见面时就开始策划什么不得了的行动，这只是计划里的一部分。譬如他在这之前从来没来过妓院，现在反而成了流连忘返的多情郎，又不忘记惦记她，趁着大家都不知道时特地过来找她；挥金如土，又比不上往她怀里塞的钱，明里暗里询问她的事。她游刃有余地回应着，女人的直觉总是可怕，她相信自己的直觉，尤其是在和库丘林第一次见面时，她记得自己的左眼皮跳了一下。

迷信得很。

她醒来时库丘林已经不在了，只留下一袋钱，吃饭时她听到坐在附近的姐妹说道，那个出手阔绰的库丘林，现在是他们地底的半个老板。

“半个老板？”

“他出了一大笔钱呢，之前的老板让了半个位置给他。”

她看着这一切发生，不说一句话，接了两三个客人后她的晚上又被库丘林包了下来，一整晚什么都没做。库丘林拿了一本书，闭上眼要她给自己念，书不长，叫《长发姑娘》：一对极度想要孩子的夫妇家终于怀上了孩子，旁边住了个巫婆，巫婆家里有一片花园，妻子很想吃花园里的莴苣，丈夫连着两晚去偷莴苣。第三晚被巫婆发现，为了乞求巫婆的原谅，他们答应把生下来的孩子给巫婆，于是他们的女儿出生后就被巫婆接走了，姑娘十二岁时被关进了森林里没有门也没有楼梯的高塔，巫婆想登上高塔，必须靠姑娘放下她一头长发，路过的被她歌声迷住的王子为了见她一面，也用了同样的办法上了高塔，王子爱上了姑娘，并且计划起如何救出高塔里的公主。故事念到这就被库丘林喊停了，沉默了一会，她低头看着枕在她大腿上的库丘林，“结局呢？”

“不知道。”

“真有你的风格。”

库丘林从鼻腔里发出一声哼笑，睁开眼，“不一样。”

“是吗？”

“做吧，我想要了。”库丘林坐起来，握着她的手放到自己裤带上，她解开她的裤子套弄起来，直到他完全勃起时，库丘林制止了她的动作。

“……你就不能放过我？”她被库丘林压在身下，“赚钱真是不容易。”

“不行，这样才有意思，”库丘林扶着性器插了进去，“这可能是最后一次了，没有什么表示？”

“什么意思？”

“叫一次我的名字，一口一个客官真是不留情面。”

“……别想了。”

“一次。”

“客官，调戏也要有个限度。”

“你真难搞。”

事后她少见地看到库丘林拿起她的烟斗在吸烟，她穿好衣服，做好打烊的准备，库丘林从衣服里掏了个小玩意，捏着她的脚腕给她戴上。她看着脚踝上的金镯子，没说话，只是看着他。

“戴着，不要摘下来。”

“意义呢？”

“不是说过吗？”库丘林笑着亲了亲她，“你是我的。”

她弯下身子摸了摸他给的镯子，库丘林扶着她的脸和她对视，“相信我。”

——她怎么可能不知道《长发姑娘》的结局？她清楚得很，计划失败了，王子失明了，公主被抛弃了，生下了王子的龙凤胎，最后几经波折，两个人最后才重逢，王子靠着公主的泪水重获光明。

她和库丘林一样，并不喜欢这样的过程和结局。库丘林喊停的时候，她有些庆幸，这根本称不上美好，还不如最一开始两个人就不要见面。

她不会轻举妄动，何其自私，但库丘林给她的版本明显是自己改动过的，原版里二人相爱，库丘林留了一笔，只跟她说，王子喜欢公主，要带她走。

还真是，从一开始就被不得了的人盯上了。


	6. Chapter 6

库丘林已经半个月没再来找她，他每天依旧会分出精力来这花丛里走一回。她听到很多关于他的传闻，他出手多么阔绰，最近还突然有了情趣，开始给姐妹们送小玩意，有好些个和她身价一般的姐妹私底下攀比较量库丘林给她们送了什么礼物，结果发现库丘林仿佛杂货店大甩货似的人手一个香炉，不过给的调香不一样罢了。接着又说起她们拿到手的香料如何如何好，你的比不上我，变着法子证明自己才是库丘林最宠幸的那位。她在一旁听着觉得好笑，也理解这些人好不容易傍到一个可以依赖的大款的心情，恨不得自己长在他心头肉上，这辈子都不再愁。正想着转身走，姐妹们的讨论反而到了自己头上，嘲讽地问她如此寒酸，库丘林应该没到你这光顾过吧？她挑挑眉，想着她们这两天才拿到手的香炉库丘林老早就送了给她，给她的香薰种类多得数不过来，但她不爱点，每次一点上她就想睡觉，于是干脆把干香料打包放在睡觉的枕头里。这时客人来了，搂着她的腰，她偏过头一看，是以前光顾过的客人，也没管继续嚼舌根的姐妹，进房间接客去了。

她突然发觉自己生活回到了以前冷清的状态，库丘林这样爱惹事的客人不多，难搞的客人只有他一个。不知为何闲下来的时候她会想起库丘林，好奇他现在正和哪个姐姐在一块，又知道他爱雨露均沾，想这些也没什么用，接着又胡思乱想起别的事，脚环依旧系在脚上，有闲情逸致的客人夸她，说：“小姐好心思，这很衬你，性感得很。”

本来想摘下，被这么一说后她还是留下了这个脚环。她的生意不咸不淡，但如今她也没必要计较钱，她把库丘林给的所有值钱玩意都扔给了掌柜，掌柜打着算盘，捏着烟尾巴，“你这存款可真是不得了，都能买下这地底大半的小店面了。”

“哪比得上花魁们挣得多。”

“不，你比她们有钱多了，”掌柜挥挥手让人把金条放好，又给了她另一个新花纹的吊坠，“你是我贵客中的贵客，这是为你特制的吊坠。”

她收了下来，和旧的吊坠绑在一块重新戴在手上，掌柜笑眯眯地看着她，“可别弄丢了，两个都是。”

又是这些有深意的话，她没搞懂，懒洋洋地站在走廊上，晒着太阳等着客人。最近听闻这地底不太平，除了各种各样的事，西边那头的房子因为蜡烛掉在衣服堆上，烧了一片，现在还没能把火给灭下来；又有各种猖狂的小偷盗贼出现，店铺稀里哗啦连着关了一大片，不过这与她无关，她也帮不上忙。晚上时突然听到骚动，是库丘林从花魁那下来了，大家争先恐后地拥上去。她垂下头看着楼下的库丘林，面无表情，直到库丘林察觉到她的视线，也抬起头看着她，四目相对，库丘林朝她笑了笑，她依旧无动于衷，看着姐妹们飞蛾似的往他身上靠，他随手揽了一位，又推开，离开了她的视线范围，她听着木板楼梯的响声，库丘林站在了她身后。

并没有想象中那么想见他，在这一瞬，她没什么感觉，又不知道要用什么表情看着他，还没回头，就听到姐妹们把他拦住，说着什么不要找她，她轻贱之类的话，接着卖弄起风情。她又觉得好笑，抿了抿嘴就走，留下一句姐姐们开心就好，客官也是，转身就走，由着库丘林被人缠上，去拉别的客人。

库丘林看着身旁的妓女，“你叫什么名字？”

“百合子。”

“你的房间在哪？带我进去吧。”

这么一出整得她有些疲惫，接完客后点起了库丘林给的香薰，撑着脑袋闭目养神，过了好一会儿后重新出门接下一位客人时，她看到了刚刚库丘林光顾过的姐姐也在走廊，看到她时眼神缩了缩，又立刻变得凶狠，红着眼瞪了她一眼，直到库丘林出了她的房间，目不斜视地看着她走了过来，“跟我去洗个澡。”

她知道妓院里有专门的浴场，条件好得夸张，用的还是地底的温泉水，因此价格特别昂贵，不是通常的嫖客能给得起的价钱，光是进门都要给好大一笔钱，还听闻有专门的妓女在那伺候。她接客这么久，仅有一次，是被姐姐带着进来参观，热气朦胧中她听见泼水的声音和欢声笑语，还有那些平日里酥软到骨子里的呻吟。进浴池前两个人一起冲了个澡，库丘林把她的手拉到自己生殖器上要她给自己洗干净，接着又毫不犹豫地把手指伸进她的蜜穴里，似乎要把之前客人残留在里面的精液给抠个干净，她叹口气，“客官，我做妓女快七年了，脏肯定是脏的，都卖身那么久了，洗不干净，别白费力气。”

库丘林立刻停了手，整个人呆在那，她推开她的手，“您要是嫌弃我，就不该来这地方，地面上好女孩多得是，随便哪个都好，何苦浪费那么多钱和精力？”

“……你还真是嘴硬，吵死了。”

他突然慌了神，不知道要怎么接话，他本意并非是要奚落她的身份，单纯只是想给她洗个干净，没有料到立香会突然这么来一句刁钻的话。他一直知道立香爱说自嘲的玩笑话，看上去似乎是毫不在意自己是一个妓女，但事实上并非如此，她做妓女是迫不得已的选择，正因为不愿意又无可奈何，她才选择这样奚落自己，因此每次立香在他面前说这样的话他都会选择岔开话题。这一回立香的话过分尖锐，他一下子不知如何是好。立香倒是一脸平静，为了不让自己麻木，堕落在这比地狱还煎熬的深渊，她已经习惯了这样开玩笑。立香在浴池里给他搓背，问他尾巴要怎么办。

他把尾巴尖露出水面，“没脏的话轻轻擦一擦就好了。”

立香擦尾巴动作放得很轻，他向来不喜欢别人碰他尾巴，觉得奇怪而难受，立香的力度让他觉得正好。完事后他拿了新毛巾，要给立香搓背，她拒绝了，“哪有客人给我们搓身子的道理？”

“这是客人的情趣。”

算了，她转过身背对他，库丘林第一次搓得狠，她嘶了一声，库丘林动作立刻停了，“……太用力了吗？”

“客官还真是好力气，怪我皮不糙肉不厚。”

库丘林立刻放轻了力道，温柔得不像话，她趴在浴池边缘发呆，想起刚刚那位姐姐的眼神，觉得好笑，问道：“你对姐姐做了什么？”

“嗯？”

“刚刚她看着我怪凶的，好像我做了什么了不得的事。”

“那挺好的，”她身子干净，库丘林很快就结束，抱着她凑到她耳边，“我讨厌她说你廉价。”

“——我身价便宜大家都知道，公开的事。”

“你这么说还真对得起我给你的钱。”

“……”

好吧，还真的是这样。

安静了一会儿，库丘林又贴着她耳朵说，“我看不惯她。”

“……你对她做了什么？”

“没什么，弄断了几根手指。我不允许别人这么说你，谁都不可以，包括你自己。”

“这是事实，”她被库丘林抱着，拍了拍他的手背，“我不和她计较是因为计较了也没用，大家都很苦，捧高自己踩扁别人的话多得是，无非是想证明自己存在着，我理解这种心情，后来就觉得，就算呈口舌之快也证明不了什么，我还是个妓女。而且你把她手指弄断，我以后日子也难过了。”

“……那还是把她杀了比较干脆。”

她叹口气，发现这人讲不通道理，“你还真是爱多管闲事。”

“这种事就是我乐意和我不乐意的区别。”

“您还真是小孩子脾气。”

“哼。”

“别去杀人。”

“嗯？”

“她，不对，”她想了想，“和我有关的人，都不值得你去动手。”

“……”

沐浴完后库丘林要亲手给她穿衣服，她只好站直了身让他一件一件衣服往自己身上套，本来还抱着看戏的心情想看他拿着衣服发愁不知道怎么穿，然而库丘林做得有模有样，连腰带都给她系得好好的。

“还真是熟练呢，不愧是我们这里的常客。”

“吃醋？”

“怎么可能。”

库丘林又偷偷溜进了她房间，磨磨蹭蹭要和她做，她没了脾气，觉得累想休息，又被折腾得烦，“刚刚在浴场你不做，现在洗得干干净净的就要做？你嫌弃我脏也有个限度吧？”

“……我没有嫌弃你。”

啊，男人，她差点忘了，这种生物是兽欲一上来根本管不住自己行为的，库丘林自然而然地属于这一类生物，她叹气。

“你不要这么想你自己。”

“……”

“你最好了。”

“……你想说什么？”

“半个月没见你就这么冷淡？”

“我还得留念每天上我的臭公猪的样子吗？你给我把话说清楚。”

“……”库丘林坐起身，“你会喜欢我吗？”

她冷笑一声，“你问一个妓女这种问题，和我问你们这群男人对着女人会不会勃起一个道理，结果是就算你们性无能还是会来找我们，好笑不？”

“……”

“滚出去。”

“……”

“我叫你滚。”

“我不走。“

她背过身，忍住哽咽：“你到底想干什么？”

“不要总是那么想自己，”库丘林撬开她握着自己给的袖刀的手，“你比你想象中好太多，所以我要你。”

“孩子气的话就不用跟我说了。”

“我认真的，”库丘林把声音压得很低，“你叫我不要动手，可是已经晚了。”

“我不是你的莴苣姑娘，我只有被人糟蹋的命。”

“谁说的？我做那么多是为了谁？”

她眼泪一下子决堤，在他怀里克制而隐忍地哭泣，库丘林笨拙地把她抱得很紧，甚至连安慰的话都不会说。

“会死的。“

“长发姑娘的结局，我不会让它发生的。”


	7. Chapter 7

躁动和暴乱日益增多起来，上回是西边着火，死了一堆人，这地底最不缺就是流言。一人一把嘴，风声传得快，又说好些店铺关了一片是好几个地主有了奇怪的纠纷，疯狗一样互相撕咬，谁也不肯松手。最后还各自派人去对方地头闹事，又出了好些命案，依旧没罢休，有愈演愈烈的趋势。本身在这红灯黑市，什么事都会发生，隐秘又众人皆知，不过谁也不敢出声，这次闹得大，压不住，客人都窃窃私语，说起这地底越来越不安全，还是少来光顾为妙。

然而动乱自和库丘林过的那一夜之后越演越烈，表面上似乎只是些小伤小痛，毕竟地底，缺德的人和事也不差这点，内部似乎是以迅雷不及掩耳之势崩塌腐朽。有消息灵通的客人跟她说起，说这地底很大可能要易主。

她穿衣服的手顿了一顿，“说的什么话？这不都好好的？”

她才知道地底的老板已经端不住了，平时什么都不管，凭着自己的恶趣味搞了这么个玩意，唯一喜欢的莫过于是看他人痛苦挣扎，于是越来越恶劣，又仗着有权有势，横行霸道，地上搞生意，地下也赚了不少，但说是这回生意大受挫，血本无归，差点赔了家当，这才想着回地底捞点钱，结果私下又出了点什么事，钱不多了，现在慌了神，大发脾气，斥责下人们做事不周云云。

她想起最近风头似乎更紧了，好几个嚼舌根的姐妹被抓走了。隔墙有耳这件事她一直知道，一旦说了些什么不对的或者冒犯的话，隔天立马就要消失，根本没有人知道他们去了哪。有人说亲自目睹了巡逻的人二话不说把人捉走，送到地牢执刑，不知真假，然而谣言在这，宁可信其有不可信其无，何况那些消失的人再也没出现过大家面前，不知死活。

这客人也是敢说的人，真不怕被抓走吗，还是说客人嚼舌头算不上什么？她们这些奴隶妓女没有人权，所以仍人宰割，就算是客官和他们说的话，受罪的还是他们？客官摇摇头，笑得无奈，“你这是最安全的地方，在地中区，整个地底的中央呢。”

“不该管得更严一些么？”

客人付了钱，笑着走了，说着什么这估计是最后一次来了，这里不好，之类的话，额外给了许多小费，顺便问她香薰哪里买的，让人舒心。这些日子外头不安宁，搅得她心里乱，干脆点起了库丘林给的香薰好让自己放松。

实在再担心不过，也不知道担心些什么，她有预感自己将会非常安全，外面如何也与她无关，可她还是觉得不安。

库丘林。

直到半夜时，一个多星期没见过面的库丘林又趁着没人留意时来到她房间，她正在添香，回头看见库丘林在看着她，她的手颤了颤，稳住情绪，“客官。”

库丘林走过来抱了她好一会儿，开始脱她的衣服，一边吻她一边搓揉她的乳房，安静地做了一轮，劲儿大，热得很，她觉得自己整张脸都要烧起来。这一场完了抱着她歇了歇，又做了一轮，一身汗，完事后也没拔出来，要她坐在自己上面，又和她亲起来。

她不知道要和库丘林说什么，库丘林也没有要说话的意愿，只是抱着她在休息。她感到交合处的湿黏，库丘林放开她，换了个姿势和她躺一块，闭上了眼。外面突然吵闹起来，她隐约听到似乎是又出了什么事，突然变得神经质起来。库丘林伸手压住她，“别管。”

“……听别人说我这里似乎很安全。”

“地中是我的地盘，他们不敢过来闹的。”

果然没过多久外头已经安静下来，库丘林的尾巴动了动，垂到地上。虽说两个人平时话也不多，但安静成这样还是第一次。她伸手碰了碰他耳朵，“那这个呢？”

他们无处不在的，不断偷听窥探着这一切的，那些耳朵呢？

库丘林没搞懂她意思，睁开眼看着她，想了一会儿，咬了咬她耳朵，把声音压得很低，“快了，放心。“

“……”

“我说了，你是我的，所以你的命也是我的，你的生死由我来决定，别人不允许干涉。”

她叹了口气，还是不知道要说什么，库丘林说想去泡澡，两个人就大半夜的跑去浴场。她拿着毛巾给他搓背，又给他擦了一遍他带着刺的尾巴，库丘林问她喜不喜欢她给的香薰。

“给你的和给别人的都不一样。”

“别人的是什么？”

“普通的街边货，记不清。”

她笑了笑：“你这样说姐姐们要闹了。”

“闹吧，听说还打起来了。”

“您还真是……”

“我在问你。”

“……挺好的，今天的客人还说不错，我用着觉得容易困，所以用得不多。”

库丘林嗯了一声，磨蹭了好一会儿，两个人收拾干净后库丘林给她一点一点穿上衣服，给她系腰带时凑在她脑袋旁咬她耳朵。

“最近几天，要注意安全。”

终于要来了吗？

“嗯。”

“不许受伤。”

“你觉得可能吗？”

“你是我的，我说了算。”

“做不到呢？”

“……我不准你做不到。”

她笑了笑，把手搭在他环在自己腰上的手臂上，“这可不是我说了算的，客官。”

她刚扭过头去想看库丘林的脸，两个人吻在一块，她拉开了点距离，库丘林一直盯着她看，她轻轻叹了口气，别过头。

思绪纷扰，她觉得烦乱，库丘林出现得很及时，但这不代表她就能放下心，事态越演越烈，她难免担心，她知道一切，也什么都不知道——她只是大概地猜出库丘林要做什么，可是，仔细想想，她根本不知道库丘林到底要打什么算盘。不是不相信他，只是，她拿不准。她知道这个男人暂时不会让她受到伤害，她很放心。

——不是这样的，不应该是这样的。

库丘林耍起了脾气，非要和她亲吻，她拗不过，只好就着他的意思和他接吻，这个吻之后她捧着他的脸打量了一会儿，又轻轻地吻了吻库丘林。

“今晚我想留下来。”

“怎么这次就知道询问我意见了？”

“以前是先斩后奏，现在你不会赶我走了。”

她点好了香薰等着库丘林翻窗进来，之后两个人一块躺进被窝，她有些忐忑不安，躺在库丘林怀里，转了好几个身，和他面对面。库丘林一直醒着，等着她发话。

“……你要小心。”

“怕？”

“不怕，我只是不放心。”

“相信我，别老皱着眉头，不好看。”

她翻了个身平躺着，看着天花板，库丘林搂着她，“还是很担心？”

“……太煎熬了，”她又翻了个身看着他，伸手抚摸他的脸，“你不要出事。”

“嗯。”


	8. Chapter 8

地底因为西边的火热上了几分，这头的客人不减反增。她拉了拉衣服，外头传言沸沸扬扬，每个人都鬼鬼祟祟地掩着嘴，小声地交流着情报。她把钱给掌柜时，掌柜依旧是一脸悠闲，似乎外面发生了什么都跟他没关系，甚至，在立香看来，他很开心，对这混乱求之不得。

“哎，那可不是，”他把算盘打得啪啪响，记了几个帐后又把账本合上，使唤别人把东西拿下，换上好的茶水，“我可是赚了不少呀。”说着笑眯眯地看着她，眼尾带着几分愉悦，“这不，还有你这大客户？”

她对掌柜的玩笑挑了挑眉，总觉得另有隐情，从第一面以来她就觉得这人底子不浅，看上去温和好相处，其实又是另外一副嘴脸，话里有话，不过她并不讨厌。掌柜请她喝茶，说是嘴刁如他对茶挑剔的人都觉得好。

“你知道西边的火还没灭吗？”

“知道，都快一个星期了，死了不少姐妹吧？”

“毕竟杯水车薪，这地头哪里来的扑火的玩意？拿来点低温蜡烛的火苗倒是不少，烧了也正常，那头看热闹的人可多了，西头的老板日子难过了，要没钱了。”

“最近不太平，大家都不好过。”

“你这不是挺太平的吗？”

她摇摇头，掌柜笑着点了烟斗，“北面也出事了。”

“北面？那不是地下交易的地方？”

“嗯，走火了，枪战，死的人比西边还多。”

“什么时候的事？”

“就刚刚，你来之前，现在出去估计还能听到炮声，那有个军火库。”

“军火库？”

“多注意点吧，”掌柜吸了口烟，“毕竟我还没光顾过您生意呢。”

掌柜把一封信悄悄塞给了她，她把信塞进兜里，回到房间打开一看，是要她多注意近日自己周边的情况，交代了最近几桩动乱，又说给她的香薰是安神用的，但用太多可能会导致昏睡，文末写了个未来的日期，让她不要摘下脚环。

——一看就知道是库丘林给她的，他这个星期都没再来过，写的语句及其简练，但中途似乎是不知要如何下笔，又停顿了一会儿，含糊起来，那句不要摘下脚环倒是说了好几次，似乎生怕她把脚环给丢了。

这玩意能有什么特殊含义不成？她知道以前的罪人脚上也会带上脚铐，她想起他那句“你是我的”，估计是要把她当作他一个人的囚犯来对待，所以特地加上个物件来示意，明里暗里向别人说着，藤丸立香已经有主了，她已经是别人的东西。

奇怪又难以满足的占有欲。

她再看了一眼日期，把信给烧了，又听到了奇奇怪怪的枪炮声，从北面传来，也不知多久才消停，库丘林只是简要地说了句死伤不严重。她想起今天听到的事，不少姐妹都逃到了地中，因为这儿安全，又带来新的消息说是几个地主的纠纷是因为他们互相睡了对方老婆的事，以前他们老婆对他们私下找妓女这件事睁一眼闭一眼，这回一块儿揪出来计较，扇了几个姐妹好几巴掌。

流言蜚语没有停下来，她安静地等着信里的日期到来，前一晚一整宿没闭眼，刚准备接客时，楼里的姐妹突然失声大喊起来，大家都去看发生了什么，她的房里突然多了一条死尸，脑袋被削得不成样子，身上各种各样的伤痕。眼尖的人透过服饰和那张残破的脸认出，这是他们地底原来的老板。

房间的主人被带走审问，她瑟瑟发抖说自己什么都不知道，没有一个人为她出声。搬走尸体时负责的人面无表情，大家说起该怎么办。在她旁边房间的姐妹鬼鬼祟祟，提着个小包裹就要趁着混乱溜走。她跟了上去，发现她是往这地底在东边的出口走。出口和入口是同一个，一直有人守着，就是为了防止她们这些妓女偷跑。过去有姐妹试过逃走，结果被挑了脚筋，第二天就听闻她上吊自杀。

——现在地中也不安全了，逃到哪儿都没用。以前的老板死了，又听说库丘林在这之前已经是半个老板，还有东西南北四位老板，现在全部乱了套，不知道哪句真哪句假。她走回妓院，刚在房间歇了会，她听到有人喊妓院着火了，大家乱了套，紧接着听到水盘泼水的哗啦声，又有人说：“小意思，没事了。”一天的气氛被弄得奇奇怪怪，她握紧了枕头下的袖刀，神经紧绷。她突然听到身后的窗户的细微声响，连忙扭头一看，身后已经站了个人，她还没来得及做出什么举动，那人已经把她压住，狠狠地往她手臂上扎了一刀，把她钉在地上。她痛到失去言语，身上的人轻笑一声，把另一把刀架在她脖子上，“别出声，小姐，对谁都好，虽然多杀一个人我无所谓。”

她听到外头的尖叫声和求救声，一片混乱，看来大家都遭到了同样的攻击，又听到了有人喊库丘林怎么在这的声音。

“……啧，碍事。你无聊死了，本来没想动你，结果被你先发现了，没办法了，你最好乖乖躺着吧。估计别人也到了，不过我们的目标已经出现了啊。”他站起身，狠狠地踩着她的肚皮，她吃痛，咬紧了牙，觉得隔夜饭都要吐出来，眼睛都憋红，狠狠地盯着他。

“还有刀？造反了吧？这里的妓女居然敢带刀？”他把她手里的刀踢走，“看来没人好好教训你这个小丫头片子啊。”

“不过也算了，和我无关，你只要别说话就行，老实呆着吧。”他把刀拔下，也不理会她伤口流出的血，掐住她的下巴，她试图挣扎，又因为伤势无法使上劲，试图撬开她的口割下她的舌头，她一味往后缩，又突然听到开门声，接着感到子弹穿过自己背部的痛觉，她瞬间瞪大了眼，摔到了地上。

“别再搞女人了，拜托，情趣可不是现在用，嫖娼也分个时候啊。”

“你还真是会打扰我兴致。”

“库丘林已经在门外了，你还不来队长又要发飙。”

“哎，说那么多也不给我加钱，”抓着她的人兴致缺缺地站了起来，又朝着她肚子开了几枪，“走吧，去会会那个人。”

她躺在地上，连呼吸都觉得费劲，她感到自己的血液疯狂往外涌，心脏压榨着她体内最后一口空气，跳动着，试图让她活下去，可是她连睁开眼睛的力气都要没有了，唯一听到的不过是不断增大的心跳声。

——啊，这样就结束了。

真是奇怪的感觉，她觉得自己该眷念些什么，然而没有，她的记忆突然一片混乱，毫无章法的跳出、重播。

地狱估计也会比这里好吧，只希望死了别再受苦。

库丘林。

他现在在哪？

她想起之前库丘林要她叫他的名字，她拒绝了，至今一直喊他客人、客官，她不喜欢和姐妹一样，甜腻腻的喊着对方的名字——如今她担心的事总算成真，无非是觉得，这样太过亲昵，又过分无理取闹，更何况，本就没有未来可言，这样的称呼就失去了它本该有的意义。

所以她不会喊他库丘林，不是不相信他，而是不相信自己能有未来可言。

真可悲。

她试图张开口，但是失败了，只好在心里用力地把他的名字念一遍。

库丘林。

他会听到吗？


	9. Chapter 9

很沉。

她觉得自己被十分厚重的东西裹住，这层蛹里面什么都没有，她能呼吸，但又不想挪动自己的身体，也不会觉得难受，似乎她就该如此躺在这里，什么都不用管，只要维持现状就可以了。

但她又隐约觉得这个地方并不是她的归属，她只是暂时停留在这，总有一天她会离开。蛹外面的声音隐隐约约传来，她听到有人在说话，但她听不清楚，一切朦朦胧胧，若即若离，抓不住，她也不想伸手去抓住。她感到有人拿刀割开了她的皮肉，捣进她的身体，又感到非常熟悉的触碰及温度，又听到每天有个人在她耳边给她念些什么，语调平静，没有什么起伏，她一直听着，更加安稳地睡过去。

只要这样就好了。

库丘林在她床边守了三天，一动不动，直到病危通知取消后才抬了抬眼皮，总算肯吃下一口饭。立香的状态过了危险期后还算稳定，他还是在床边守着，帮她翻身。Caster让护士做了今天的例行检查，一边翻数据一边说道：“行了行了，又不是不会醒，死不了，伤那样都给你救回来了怕个什么？不是说她平时睡不好才送了个安神的香薰，这回你倒是吵着要人醒过来，烦不烦？”

“……”

“救都救出来了，杀也杀了个爽了，这会还有个什么不满的？你倒是别老烦着别人休息，中了六发子弹还活着已经算命大了，你赶紧歇一边去别碍眼。”

他知道他这么说也不会对Alter有任何的影响，库丘林依旧会守在她的床头。以前库丘林没做过任何照顾人的事，这回突然变得体贴，肯给人擦身子，又把一切弄妥，像条忠犬一样一步都不肯挪开，偏要等着他的主人醒来。Caster知道这个当妓女的小姑娘，又觉得好奇对方是什么样的人。

他的弟弟在她床边给她念《长发姑娘》的童话，也不知道是哪个版本的，总之和他知道的有出入，念到一半又停下来，看她有没有反应，接着合上书，看着她的脸到天亮。

——他说过她的命是他的，生死都是他来决定，他在一片血泊里捡起她，红着眼吩咐道就算是死了也要她活过来，她很听话。手术结束时他刚好打完最后一架，以一敌百，他一身血腥味。Caster不让他进病房，他洗了个澡稍微冷静了一下头脑，之后再也没离开她房间一步。

活是活下来了，关键是不肯醒，他心情搅在一块，自己也拿捏不准具体是在想什么。他想生气，觉得她不应该让自己等那么久。又气不起来，毕竟她也没做错什么，他本来的计划没想着让她受伤，她只要等着就好，结果防不胜防，自己差点只能看到她的尸体，分不清是在生自己闷气还是怎样。护士每天都会来给她上药，伤口好得很快，点滴也没停过。他晃了晃尾巴，也不知道这还要等多久。

更多是后怕，他看惯了在他面前牙尖嘴利的立香，和他说起来话来使劲又较真，也不怎么在他面前笑，端得住，来来去去也只把他当作一位再普通不过的客人，毫不示弱，对他的行为睁一眼闭一眼，活脱脱一个事不关己高高挂起的态度。只有在特别隐秘的时刻，她才会对自己稍微坦诚一下，咬着嘴掉着眼泪要他滚。这么活生生的一个人，突然之间安静到听不见呼吸和心跳，他自责又害怕，因而暴怒，大开杀戒，最后又跑回她身边，像平常一样，要图个安心。

他的睡美人还没醒来，Caster嗤笑一声，说那你要不要吻她，作为她的王子，说不定就醒过来了。

他也这么做了，童话里最为神奇的时刻是午夜，这个吻过后不久，立香醒了过来。一片黑暗，她花了点时间重新呼吸起来，浑身的不适感让她迟钝，她知道身旁有人，那个人已经凑到她旁边，她眨了眨眼，认清了来人。

“醒了？”

她想开口，结果口干到半天说不出一句话，只好看着他，虽然她意识混乱，根本不知道自己现在在哪，只记得自己就快死了，也做好了死的准备，然而她没死，并且睁开眼的时候，她看到了临死前自己最想看见的人。

到底是活着，还是，她死了之后的幻觉？库丘林抱住躺在床上的她，她没有回抱他的力气，只是动了动喉结，用着沙哑的声音很轻地喊他。

“库……”

“嗯。”

她还想说什么，但发出这单一的音节后再也说不出多余的一句话，只好作罢。库丘林轻轻地吻了吻她，她想触摸这个人，现在暂时做不到，她依旧没能掌控好自己的身体，脑袋开始缓慢地运转起来。

但是她不着急，她觉得她还有很多时间。此刻她已经从地底逃离出来，

“以前以为你是长发姑娘，原来是睡美人。”

什么意思？睡美人？她怎么又多了个称呼？难不成她睡了很久？

“总算醒了。”

清醒了一会儿后有人来做检查，库丘林抢过护士的水杯给她喂水，她觉得累，又睡了过去。早上醒来库丘林还在，她觉得自己总算没那么混沌，问了句她睡了多久，得到回答后安静了会儿，又问他有没有受伤，库丘林摇了摇头，她伸手碰了碰他的脸。过了会儿医生进来询问她身上的伤，她说还好，貌似平时的动作限制不算太大，于是下了床在房间走了几步，库丘林拉开了窗帘，她第一次亲眼看到地表的世界，眨了眨眼，对着窗户打量了半天，还是觉得好奇，库丘林在一旁站着等她，两个人什么都没说，直到到了饭点才一起坐着吃饭。

她的状况还算稳定，与此同时她突然有些茫然，以前习惯了在地底的生活，抱着能过一天就是一天的心态活着，现在逃出了那里，反而不知道该做些什么。现在她还在医院里，暂时还没出门，也不知道自己会出什么状况，更不知道，现在她该做些什么。

她觉得逃出来怎么样都算好事，起码她并不情愿当一个卑微的任人践踏的妓女，可是被压迫惯了，为了生活也习惯了委曲求全，如今突然无拘无束，反而失去了方向。活下去并不是什么难事，可自己反而游荡起来，无所适从。库丘林习惯了这样的生活，她一无所知，外面的世界于她而言再崭新不过，到底要做些什么？而且，为什么库丘林要救她？仅仅是因为自己是他看上的猎物？

库丘林每天都会出现在病房，两个人在一起时很少有对话，她的床头多出好些书，无非是一些很基础的教材和科普的书籍，准备的人似乎是考虑到她的状况，贴心无比，翻起来也不觉得无聊。她像个刚开始读书的小孩，一摞书她两三天的功夫就看完，库丘林知道她看完后又给她换了新的，后来还准备了不少女孩子爱看的时尚杂志给她。两个人独处实在太安静，之前在妓院时也是如此，更多的是性，又或者是库丘林闭着眼在她身旁休息，如今反而拘谨起来，她被库丘林盯个没完，有些不自在，又觉得无奈，和他说不用一直陪着自己，但他依旧每天出现，看着她进食入眠。

她觉得医生和库丘林长得太像，一问原来是库丘林的哥哥，也没再多说什么。Caster说她身体不算健康，要她多注意，过多几天你就该跟库丘林回家了。

——落脚的地方总不可能一直在医院，Caster一说她才想起这件事，她真的不知道自己要住哪。

“现在还想这些？除了我弟弟那你还想住哪儿？自己一个人住？”

“我以前就是一个人住的。”

“算了吧，我可不认为Alter肯放你走。记得回来复诊就好。”

她被领到了库丘林家里，屋子很大，又过分整洁，客厅里除了家具外没有别的装饰，冷清得很，估计是不怎么待在家里的人，除了浴室里的脏衣物彰显着这屋子里的确有主人外，其他地方都干净得不像话。库丘林已经准备好她要用的东西，一一罗列在浴室和房间里，包括在地底时掌柜给她的两个吊坠。洗完澡后她吃了药，四处晃荡了下，库丘林洗完澡后没擦尾巴，荡出一摊水来，二话不说把她压在床上。她推了推库丘林让他起来，两个人对望了一会儿，情愫暗涌，她读到了库丘林的占有。这个晚上从库丘林的吻开始，他克制又发狠，一味地往里面送，她被撑到说不出话，险些把好不容易愈合的伤口给拉开，痛到流眼泪，库丘林才收敛起来，她不堪重负，身体刚好上些就被如此粗暴的对待，只能蜷成一小个球，由着他放肆。

完事后她平躺着在他身旁，库丘林从抽屉取出先前一直让她带着的脚镯子，又重新给她戴上，末了吻了吻她的脚。

“你是我的。”

又来了。

“如果我说不呢？”

“那我也要把你变成我的。”

库丘林说得淡然，带着几分偏执，盲目又自信，一口咬定，无论如何她都是他的——命是他给的，什么都是他给的，他掌控一切，她只能乖乖听话。但他每次说话自己都要绕着几圈去理解，这人说话看似直白，似乎就是这个意思，但往深一点想又不是这样，于是又要跟着他的想法去走，试图去弄清他的意思。

库丘林的手放在她肚子上抚摸着她的伤疤，“不是说不给受伤吗？”

“他直接扑上来，拿刀架我脖子上，还想割了我的舌头，你觉得我能避免吗？”

这人在撒气，不过是因为她受伤了气不过，又没办法好好表达，憋了好几天才这么问自己，到了嘴边又变成奇奇怪怪的话。库丘林一下子被揭穿了心事，她把手搭在他手上，“别自责，不是你的问题。”

她不傻，知道库丘林背地里做了很多，里应外合，把该做的都做了，还是放心不下，又给自己写信，反反复复要她不要受伤，多加小心，一个大男人突然拖拉起来，现在还要在她面前撒娇。

库丘林皱着眉不说话，似乎还在憋着什么，最后闷闷地抱着她，他只想护她周全，容不得半点伤害，他费尽心思策划那么多无非为了要她再无后顾之忧。他向来都有这个觉悟，事情没有那么简单，但没关系，他已经决定去做了，那么一切都由他来背负。

只是这刀刃没落到他背上，反而是直直地捅向她。

连他自己都不乐意伤她分毫，居然有人敢。

“……立香。”

“嗯？”

她只能是他一个人的，别的人都不许碰。


	10. Chapter 10

这几天库丘林让她在家里静养，家里有请回来的专门服侍她的阿姨，话不多，无非是提醒她到点吃饭吃药，偶尔问她是否方便，她要打扫卫生。她多少有些警惕，库丘林家大得可怕，厨房在楼下，可这屋里只有她一个人，平时安静得不像话，每次一听到阿姨进房准备时，她都会下意识有所反应，接着留意起悉悉索索的细微声响，反而更加紧张。在地底养成了过分防备的习惯，一时半会改不了，哪怕她知道对方没有恶意，但还是放心不下。

库丘林每天早出晚归，天蒙蒙亮的时候便起床，也不知道要去做什么，他动作放得再轻自己都会醒过来，又被他无声地安抚睡过去，再次醒来时屋里已经点上了他先前送给自己用的香薰，似乎是担心自己睡不好。晚上回家也或早或晚，早回来的话两个人能一起吃个晚饭洗澡，库丘林会给她擦背和换药，问她感觉怎样，睡觉时又摸着自己的肚皮上的伤口，被他揉着揉着就睡着了。如果回家晚的话，自己就算睡下了也看不到他，半夜时因为他压到自己身上才迷迷糊糊地醒过来，接着又和他一起睡过去。

她有过询问阿姨关于库丘林的想法，毕竟她一直在屋里，什么都不知道——不是不想出去，而是自己对外面一无所知，出去了也不知道要干些什么。反过来一想，自己似乎也没有询问的理由，虽说她是被库丘林救出来的，但是她依旧对自己的身份感到茫然，她仍然是藤丸立香，但不是在地底里挣扎生存的那个妓女，现在的她于库丘林而言到底是什么人，是变成了只属于库丘林一个人的随叫随到的女人的话，那和以前当妓女又有什么区别？她觉得微妙，又不知从何说起。

果然，就算从地底里出来了，她还是不知道自己生存的意义为何。

库丘林不常在家，立香又极少说起自己的事，他通常会问照顾她的阿姨她今天的状况，“无非都是琐碎的事：她今天干了些什么，看看书，捣鼓一下家里的电器，看看电影听听音乐，又发发呆，吃饭不多，正常的一个人的分量她最多只能吃一半，不如让她到外面走走，一个人在家里也闷得慌。”

——立香这几天的确闷闷不乐，本来就是一个安静的人，除掉晚上她因为自己回来被吵醒时喊他一声，这几天基本没再张口说话，似乎在想些什么事情，又回到了先前刚认识她的那会儿，只会端坐着盯着门外发呆的模样。他很担心，外头情形自己还是放心不下，毕竟地底易主这么大一件事早就闹大了，和地面牵连的事数不胜数，又迫在眉睫，Caster和他忙了大半个月现在还剩下收尾的事没处理，等再过几天，一切安排好了再说这些也不迟。

他们要好好谈谈。

到了复诊的时间，见Caster之前两个人一起吃了早饭，库丘林领着她慢慢走到医院，她还是头一次在外面这么走，觉得好奇，人来人往的街道似乎和以前自己在地底见到的一样，又有着说不出的不一样，还有路边的花卉树木，马路上的汽车，她觉得自己仿佛成了被库丘林照顾着的小孩子，只能被他牵着手，老实地跟着他。复诊时库丘林被留在了外面，Caster吩咐女护士先给她做个检查，又一件一件地问她最近的感受和以前的情况，说她身体情况太一般，要定期过来做检查，继续吃药之类的云云，末了突然想起什么事，开口问道：“这个问题有点敏感，希望你不要介意，毕竟是为你身体着想。”

“嗯。”

“你以前有接触过有性病的客人吗？任何你看起来觉得奇怪的客人，虽然先前你住院时我自作主张给你排查了一遍，看上去似乎还好，但我还是要确保一下。”

“除了库丘林别的人都会戴套，这样的回答可以吗？”

Caster噗嗤一声笑了出来，“他肯？不过放心好了，他没四处乱搞。”

她想起之前在地底时也不知道是谁天天在花丛里走几趟，觉得好笑，这话一点信服力都没，“他四处乱搞我也管不着……”

Caster只是笑，摇摇头，说：“拿完药可以走了，出门后让Alter进来一下。”她正准备离开，又迟疑了一下，Caster看着她，撑着脑袋打量着她，一眼就把她的心思看穿，“想问什么？”

“……”她有些犹豫，不知道一时间该说些什么，Caster已经开口了，“被救了出来觉得很困扰吗？”

“嗯，是这样，”她低下头，“总觉得很奇怪，以前是觉得过一天是一天，现在突然发现能活很久，觉得自己应该找点别的事情去做，不然日子就没有盼头了，但也不知道库丘林怎么想的。”

“在地底活下去很难吗？”

“光是活着就用掉了全部的精力了。”

“嘴上这么说但还是心软救下了不该救的人啊，”Caster看着电脑屏幕，“他当时的伤势你放着不管叫人把他赶出去也不会死的，为什么还要救他？”

“不知道，反应过来已经那么做了，他也没反抗。”

“一只只会盲目追寻不知何物的野兽，出任务意外受伤时，突然被高塔里温柔的公主救下，为了报恩，野兽把公主救出来，并且占为己有了——把‘野兽’换做童话里常有的‘恶龙’，似乎还是个不错的故事。从成年人的角度来看，我并不反感自私的占有。”

“报恩？库丘林他——”

Caster做了个噤声的手势，把食指放在她嘴上，“这种话要我来说就是我的不解风情了，给他留个开口的机会，他还是知道自己该说什么的。”

“……”

“被我那莽撞的脑子又少根筋的弟弟那么对待会困惑也很正常，你把这一切当作是猛犬的报恩就好了。另外也没有必要否认自己骨子里的善良，那又不是什么坏东西。至于活下去的目标，那是你们两个笨蛋自己的事了，我不会管的。”

“笨蛋……？”

“没什么，只是我觉得你俩很搭得来，”Caster回到了自己的座位上，朝她笑笑，“果然笨蛋才能和笨蛋交流。最近大家刚忙完，小心他把你吃干净哦？我的弟弟，做什么事都是靠着野兽的直觉而已。”

出来时库丘林一直在门口等着，换她在门外等了他一会儿，两个人一起回家。路上她开始打量起形形色色的人，库丘林问她怎么了，她摇摇头，说觉得很新鲜。这样的光景对库丘林而言再熟悉不过，她忍不住问道：“原来地面上的女孩子也喜欢展示自己的身体曲线吗？”

“很正常的事，合理向他人展现自己的美而已。”

“嗯，大家都好好看，化了妆也很可爱……真好啊，能这么坦诚地活着，”立香很轻地笑了，“没有目的而纯粹地展现，希望她们不要招惹到恶意是非。”

“——不是她们招惹的，如果真的有你所说的恶意是非，那也不是她们的错，反过来，是找她们麻烦，伤害她们的人才应该被惩罚，无论是谁都没有剥夺她们自由的权利。”

她看了库丘林一眼，觉得悲观，然而事实上并非如此，找麻烦的人永远是正义的一方，被害者永远只能在地底苟延残喘，祈求着一丝光明的出现，那样理想的世界从来没有光顾过她。

所以她没有办法想象，库丘林所说的话是什么样子的。

“是吗？”

“是，”库丘林握紧她的手，“我说是，那就是。”

她无奈，这种话是现在这种时候说的吗？于是她放弃了继续探讨这个话题，有些事已经成了定局，无法弥补，再说什么都已经晚了。悲剧的诞生与落幕就是如此，当它已经成为一个悲剧，那么已经失去了再去修正的意义。

晚上时库丘林一如既往地给她搓背，她依旧沉默着，脑袋放空，库丘林抱住她，把头搁在她肩上，“立香。”

“嗯？”

“我没有把你当作妓女来看待。”

“……”

“有人剥夺了你的自由，那只是你为了活下去做出的不得已的选择，归根到底，那不是你的错，就像你说的，你只是无辜的招惹到是非恶意的被害者而已，不要把这一切往自己身上揽。”

她咬着唇笑了笑，“可是事实就是这样，我只是个妓女而已。”

“已经不是了，从我把你救出来那一天起你就不是了。该死的不是你，是把你推进深渊里的人。从头到尾你没有做错任何事，你没有必要因此感到自卑和悲哀。我没有办法制裁所有剥夺他人自由的人，可是我会保护你，我不会，再让任何人伤害你。”

“为什么……？”

“因为我是你的枪，只要你不要嫌弃这怪物的姿态，我永远都是你的枪。”

“不是的……”

“我说过，你最好了。”

“我可是个糟糕的女人，库丘林，”她眼泪掉了下来，“一个可怜巴巴的，被人糟蹋过的，什么都不会的可怜蛋而已。”

“你不是。”

“我怎么就不是了？”她哽咽着，“你根本不懂……”

她刚说完就哭成了泪人，他只能在她哭的时候抱着她，他不知道温柔的尺度在哪里，只好笨拙地拿捏着，告诉她，他对自己而言并不是那么轻贱。

他不懂，他不会感同身受地了解藤丸立香到底经历了什么，因此他唯一能做的，就是在这个悲剧落幕后阻止下一个悲剧的发生。

生是他说的算，死也是他说了算，一切都是他说了算，没有任何余地。既然是恶龙自私的占有，那自然也有自私的代价，童话里禁锢着公主的恶龙会对所有前来的人发起攻击，不分善恶，只要有人和他抢夺她，他都会迎战，更别说那些要伤害她的人。

然而公主对恶龙又哭又笑，她亲吻着恶龙，说着，如果能早点遇见你，那该多好。

毕竟这个故事没有王子，到底是恶龙占有公主，还是公主投奔恶龙呢？

嘛，反正主角只有他们两个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你狗的天性就是想做就做，不管你的身份（？


	11. Chapter 11

结果是和库丘林折腾了一晚上，累得不像话。库丘林压得紧，那口尖牙咬自己身上，要留下印才满足，一遍又一遍亲吻自己肚皮和背上的疤痕。和他抱在一块又睁着眼睡不着，手绕到他背上，摸到一条不长不短凸起的痕，又来回摸了几次，抬起头看着库丘林，也没开口。

“……小伤口而已。”

立香还是看着他，等着他继续开口，他有点躲闪，不太擅长应对这种事，想着支吾过去，又没办法，只好说是前几天弄的，又被盯得不舒服，老实坦白说是那天在地底时被子弹划破的。她总算是移开眼，抱着他安抚，说对不起。库丘林又压了上来，粘粘乎乎亲了好几回又把脑袋埋在她身上，安静了好一会儿两个人总算睡了过去。第二天她又因为阿姨的开门声睁开了眼，动了一动，库丘林的手掌摸着自己脑袋，哑着声音让她继续睡，又用手轻轻捂住她耳朵，她本来半睡半醒，被他这么一哄又睡着了。

她没被人这么好地对待过，这是第一回，反而不真切，她醒来时库丘林还在一旁睡着，她伸手碰了碰他的脸，摩挲起他眼下的红色纹路。库丘林闭着眼又咬起她手指头，睁开眼低头看着怀里的她，她笑了笑，“我饿了。”

这大概是她出院之后吃得最多的一顿，总算吃下大半份饭菜，抬头看向对面人时，库丘林已经吃完两个人的份，正盯着她吃饭，问她怎么不继续吃，她摇摇头说饱了。库丘林也没多问，说自己有事，要先走，晚上有事要找她。她想着要出门转几圈，不然什么都跟不上，库丘林沉默了一下，大致介绍了一下，又让她把手机带上。她一个人漫无目的地在附近走了一圈，还好她在地底的生活也不是完全和地面脱节，用的货币是一样的，模仿客人们的某些举动，凭靠着客人们的琐碎的言语，依旧能活得像个普通人。感觉很不一样，这里更为宽广和自在，硬要说就是地底世界的扩大版，虽然的确有许许多多和地底不一样的规则，但并不难融入。新奇的玩意倒是不少，有许许多多她没见过又觉得有趣的东西放在商店里，觉得有意思。走到累的时候刚好走到书店，又进去瞧了几眼。在地面上的生活似乎没有她想象中那么难融入，让她觉得自己还不算完全和社会脱节，又放下心来，还好，她也不想紧紧依靠着库丘林活下去。她习惯了一个人活下去，就算是离开了地底也会如此。坐在长椅上休息时，她听到了再熟悉不过的声音问她，“小姐，请问可以坐你旁边吗？”

“啊，可以。”她抬起头看面前戴着帽子笑眯眯的人，又张了张了嘴，男人笑着，轻巧地说道，“好久不见呀，真巧，在这我要怎么称呼您比较好呢？”

——是掌柜。

“听闻你受了很重的伤，睡了很久来着，身体还好吗？”

“有劳关心，我没事了。”

“也是，不然那家伙哪里肯放你出来溜达，地面的生活还适应吗？”

“还行。”

“说起来，你在地底存的钱，要是想取出来的话可以继续来找我，带上我给你的两个吊坠，店里的人会做的。”

“在哪？”

“红灯区，知道在哪吗？”

“红灯区？”

“看来你还不知道呢，回去问问你身旁那个男人吧，你那么聪明，估计很快就知道怎么一回事了。”掌柜依旧笑眯眯的模样，“我该走了，有空再见了，我的贵客。”

说罢他起身就要走，末了又回头补了一句：“对了，你知道这里的小吃都很不错吗？值得好好品尝哦。”

她看着掌柜消失在人群之中，一时半会不知道该做出什么反应。钱，在哪都的确需要钱，地面上的消费没有地底那般昂贵，甚至说低得不可思议，又总算理解为何当时的客人只给了几张大钞便说不值得。这样一看库丘林先前给她的钱可以称得上巨款了，果然自己什么都不做这辈子都不愁吃喝。比起这个，她更好奇掌柜嘴里的“红灯区”是什么，加上她已经从地底里出来了，也不知道地底究竟成了什么样，又想到策划这一切的无非就是库丘林和他的哥哥，除了隐约知道库丘林是个杀手以外，她对他一无所知。

晚上库丘林带着她去了城市边缘的海边，刚好是夕阳时分，海岸上只有寥寥几人，她第一次看到如此绚烂的场景，她读到过落日熔金这四个字，如今头一回真真切切看了一遍，如烈火，炽热而明媚，又带着余晖的温柔。她光着脚丫踩着海浪，感受着海浪的拍打，偶尔会踩到一些尖尖的东西，弯下身一掏倒是挖出不少贝壳和寄居蟹。她嗅到一股咸腥味，扭头问站在不远处沙滩上的库丘林，为什么会有这股味道，库丘林说是海里面死去的生物腐烂的味道。

海里面会有什么呢？鱼群，珊瑚礁，海藻，还有其他奇奇怪怪的生物吧？一切都是自由的，弱肉强食，又或者遵循着客观的生老病死，数千万她不知道的生物汇聚于此，逐渐形成今日她能感受到的一切。她知道太阳在地球以外，这个世界比她想象中辽阔太多。她站在海浪中，海天汇聚成她目光所及的一条细线，夕阳已经沉下，天色昏暗，海浪声逐渐变大，海风把她整个人吹得湿黏黏的，她突然觉得天地在慢悠悠地旋转，一切都在移动，似乎很快，自己也要被这海浪给卷走。

——就这样死去，万物归一，似乎也很不错，闭上眼后的下一瞬，她便会安宁。

库丘林把她打横抱起，说开始涨潮了，继续呆在那里不安全，她睁开眼看着库丘林，一时间不知道该说什么，库丘林看着她好一会儿，她才喃喃道：“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“总觉得在这里死去是个很好的选择，这个地方好温柔啊。”

“——不准，不准你去死。”

她笑了笑，“是呢，差点忘了有个人对我的性命有绝对命令权来着。”

库丘林眉头都快扭到一块，“不许死。”

“我不会的，你放心。”

“……”

“真的不会的，”她看着库丘林，“我累了，把我放下来，我还想再看一会。”

两个人并排坐在远处的沙滩上，她看着海放空脑袋，过了很久，她才开口问库丘林，叫他和自己说说他以前的事。立香靠在他身上，说：“你对我的过去了如指掌，但我对你却一无所知。”他想了想，他的人生至今为止都很无趣，甚至他根本想不到有什么特别值得说的事情，不过简单几句话就可以概括完。他是个杀手，别人开价，他负责把目标置于死地，不论对方是什么身份，只要给他足够的钱他就会干活，因此男女老少，无论好坏，他都杀过。

“就这样？以前呢，成为杀手以前呢？”

“不记得了，印象很模糊，和Caster住在过一起，后来当了杀手后再也没有再住在一起，但一直有联系，后来Caster和我有一起弄生意，大多数时候都是他负责，我来执行。硬要说的话，基本都是碍事的不顺眼的人都会杀掉。到现在为止，杀的人已经太多了，我自己也不记得。”

“这样。”

“遇到你之前，我一直过得很无聊，不断地重复着杀人，所以有不少仇家想要我的命。我没有特别想要的东西，但只是习惯了这样不断追逐，也不会停下来。”

“第一次见面时……”

“嗯，被仇家发现了，他刚好也在地底，带着手下过来要我命。巷子太窄，我的枪被局限了，随便找了个地方躲了起来，听到他们似乎叫多了人手。但碰巧，被你隔壁房间的人引开了，我把仇家杀了之后就回来了。”

她笑了一声，“那么多仇家看着你的命，我居然跟了这么个头号危险分子在一起。”

“……”

立香蹭了蹭他的手臂，似乎是困倦了，他伸手揽住她，她揉了揉自己的眼睛，又说起先前对他说过的那句话，“你不要出事。”

她知道库丘林不会像她一样突然悲观地蹦出不如死了一了百了的想法，他一定会活着，哪怕不知道自己要得到些什么，他都会毫无目标地，像只野兽一样不知疲惫地前进。她和库丘林不一样，她真切地有过死亡的想法，又不知道怎么忍受过去，继续咬牙活下去。但她突然也会有了担忧，库丘林的过去如何她没有评判的资格，她只是第一次拥有这样的奇怪的想法，希望库丘林能好好的。

——他当然会好好的，但她指的不是这个，而是更为复杂细腻的，不知道该如何描述的情感。第一次和他见面时，她就觉得，是他了。她也不知道这是从何而来的笃信，只是下意识地认为，他就是那个人了。至于野兽，他当然不会停下自己的步伐，只是在路上他突然遇到了他无比感兴趣的猎物，于是要把她占为己有，因为那是身为野兽的本能，霸道又不讲道理。

库丘林先吻了上来，她愣了愣，闭上眼由着他四处掠夺，让他解开自己的上衣，掀开自己的裙子，再把尾巴贴到自己身上。昨晚留下的痕迹还没有消去，今天又要添上新的印记。她抱着库丘林，在他的喘息声和海浪声之间和他融为一体，感受着他每一次的拱动，又不加克制地呻吟起来。她整个人都被库丘林和海风包裹着，把腿环在他的腰上，捧着他的脸和他亲吻。结束时库丘林的性器还硬着，她坐到他身上，继续和他亲吻起来。回到家后库丘林直接把她扔在床上，继续做了起来。她迷迷糊糊想起刚和库丘林认识时他对自己的粗暴，这回也不例外，乳头被他揉捏得生疼，还要双手勒着她脖子要她一边窒息一边高潮，最后似乎又心疼起来，紧紧抱着她爱抚。

那是他的本性，库丘林就是如此粗暴的人，但就算如此，他也学着要如何温和地对待自己，慢慢地，一点一点地变得温柔，哪怕是同样的举动，他也知道要放轻力度，到点即止。这么一想，她觉得库丘林更像是未经驯化的，又肯听话的狼崽。

笨小孩。

她翻了个身看着库丘林，库丘林是笨小孩，她也是，Caster说他俩是两个笨蛋，这话一点都没错。她分不清什么才叫爱，库丘林也不知道，于是两个人一起，非常笨拙地，用着自己的方式来占有对方。当然，她会留在库丘林身边。有些东西真是神奇，可能是第一次见面时，有些东西就被写下，她觉得，就如库丘林所说，她是喜欢库丘林的。

她本来又累又困，现在平躺着立刻要昏睡过去，库丘林搂着她的腰，“立香。”

“嗯？”

“陪我活下去。”

“……嗯。”

她彻底闭上了眼睛，就算他不说，她也会这么做的。

“只要你没事，你都会看到我的。”

库丘林把她抱住，她把手放在库丘林腰上，突然意识到，在这个世界上，她有了属于她的地方，有模有样的，真实存在的，她触碰得到的真切的温度。

“立香。”

“嗯。”

“立香。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“乖，我会陪着你的。”


	12. Chapter 12

库丘林对她非常坦白，似乎是不太习惯自己逐一解释，但只要她开口问，库丘林都会如实告诉她，有问必答。她问以前的地底现在怎么样了，红灯区又是怎么一回事，你和Caster在干什么，库丘林尽可能和她交代清楚。说这些事的时候通常都是晚上临睡前，她躺在库丘林怀里，听着听着架不住困意，眼一闭睡了过去。醒来发现两个人一整晚动都没动，也没被阿姨吵醒，库丘林还在睡着。她会看着库丘林缓缓张开眼，两个人侧躺着无言地看着彼此好一会儿，再一起起床。

日子和以前一样看不到头，却又无比安心且无忧无虑，像这样身边一直有个人陪着自己的感受还是第一次，并且她潜意识里非常相信他。她不再是孤身一人，并且有着奇妙的满足感，会依赖上他人不知道是否算得上是一件值得开心的事，但只要是库丘林就可以了。她喜欢那些和库丘林呆在一起的时间，一开始她多少是别扭的，但她现在已经摆脱了以前的身份，也不会再用对待顾客的方式对待他，更应该说从最初的时候她对库丘林就很特殊，无论怎么掩饰他依旧是特别的那位。到现在她逐渐能把握两个人相处的距离，再亲昵些她也能接受。

她出门找了一份不太累人的兼职，一个星期按排班去两三天，工作很随机，也渐渐开始认识别的人，学着怎么去交朋友。她并不在意薪水，钱多得是，哪怕她不去取自己的存款，库丘林每个星期都会用现钞把家里的一整格抽屉塞满。工作的意义不过是想尽快融入地面的世界并且学习人际交往。她在旁人面前话不多，寥寥几句，她觉得这样刚好，平淡如水，她并不想在意太多东西。下班了便四处闲逛。自从库丘林带她看过海后，她频繁地去海边呆着，一看就是半天。库丘林从不管她做些什么，看到她不在家便会在家里等她回家，之后问她干了什么，她也会和库丘林说自己去了哪，又或者是库丘林整个人凑上来嗅，问她是不是又去海边了。

碰巧最近是淡季，生意冷清起来，她也不用经常去上班。这些天库丘林呆在家里的时间比以前多，偶尔会一整天都在家里，每次出门前都会和她说一声。平日里两个人就呆在一起做些有的没的，懒懒散散。库丘林喜欢抱着她，亲亲搂搂，她刚翻起书，库丘林就粘了过来，抱着抱着手就开始不老实，四处撩拨，书是看不成了，最后弄得两个人衣衫不整，面红耳赤地喘着气。她睁着眼看着赖在她身上的人，觉得累，又没脾气再说什么，只好把他推开去洗澡换衣服。晚上睡觉也是，抱在一起黏糊黏糊着就变了个味儿，库丘林抱着她亲着亲着就开始给她脱衣服，又舔又咬，硬要把她弄得滴出水才满意，之后再咬着她耳朵硬邦邦地顶进去。她觉得自己脾气太好，拗不过他，稍微板起脸来那人也不会看脸色。让她惊讶的是库丘林变得越来越温柔，除了做的时候特别野性以外，其他都滴水不漏地照顾周到，贴心地不像话，也因此不小心暴露出自己的敏感点，被她无意发现后她便起了恶作剧般玩弄的心思，库丘林忍不了多久就整个人颤抖着射出来，倒是有扯平的意味。

最近她在研究起各种各样的电子设备，从电视收音机空调风扇到库丘林给她的手机都摆弄了一遍。库丘林教她怎么打电话打字上网，她学得很快，一下子就用得麻溜，自己又摸索了一下，于是乎在这之后库丘林在外头时经常给她短信。两个人的对话都很简略，库丘林发短信的频率特别高，准备回家前发一条，在路上发一条，到了家门也要发一条，不厌其烦地骚扰起来。她只好给他回复知道了，快回家，偶尔心情好跟着菜谱学了做新的菜式就加上一句我已经做好饭了。本来以为他是个严肃又不喜外露情感的人，到后来居然学会给她发黑猫的表情包，无非是动画的软萌形象和简单动作表情加上一两句话，她看着手机屏幕好一会儿也不知道要做出什么回应，手忙脚乱下载起表情包回复起来。

她在库丘林身边缓慢地学习着怎么做一个正常人，觉得自己有些什么东西被缓缓磨去，整个人迟钝起来，或许是被眼下这样过分安稳的生活给惯坏了，导致自己似乎失去了某些敏锐的能力——具体是什么她也说不上来，她拿不准这是好事还是坏事，因此又有些焦躁起来。复诊时Caster只是悠悠地说，有些感官是不会消失的，而且共存也不是坏事，没有必要排斥它的存在。

“就拿Alter那家伙来说吧，他杀起人来会留情面吗？兴奋上头了还不是六亲不认，但是这也并不影响他在你面前是个温柔又听话的野兽吧？问题在于，到底什么东西会让他‘兴奋’起来，的确随着环境和经历的改变，这个界限会波动，或者会变得迟钝。不过我觉得，这是本能的玩意，你现在不用太上心，接受就好了。”

“道理都懂的，可能是我以前在地底太敏感了，对一切都抱有恶意和防备，对库丘林也是，哪怕我早就知道他不会害我。”

“善良和对未知事物的防备是不冲突的。别想太多了，Alter的本意就想着让你过得开心，”他突然想到些什么，看了她一眼，“我说你啊，不是一向都很懂他的想法的吗？”

——不，其实她并不是严格意义上的理解他。她没有办法像Caster一样具体地有表述出Alter的想法，更多是隐隐约约地意识到他的想法，而库丘林似乎也是这么来理解她的。仔细一想，其实两个人都不擅长外露情绪，只能隐晦地透过一些小细节去揣测对方，只是刚好，迄今为止两个人都在同一个频率上，彼此的电台都能接收到对方的信号而已。

她看着窗外，“我觉得我要变成一个笨小孩了。”

“那你就当他一个人的笨小孩好了，这么简单的事，你的话不会不懂吧？”

“……”

“倒不如说，那小子反而被你驯服得服服帖帖，”Caster托着腮看着他，“别想太多了，吃了那么多苦头现在日子好不容易轻松点，要开开心心才对啊，赶紧回去和我那个傻弟弟当笨蛋情侣去吧。”

夏天快过完了，外头已经染上了几分秋意。时间还早，这次复诊库丘林没陪着自己，打车回家时，她迟疑了一下，和司机说要去红灯区。她不知道确切的地址，导致司机用怀疑又不解的目光看了眼自己在后视镜里的样子。她看着计价器的价格越来越高，直到司机说车已经开到了红灯区，但不知道她具体要去哪，要不要在这停下。

她看了眼窗外，人行道上人不算多，更像是有些档次的别墅区，也没有牌匾或广告灯告诉别人说这里就是妓院。她有些无措，让司机在路上慢慢开，司机问她是不是第一次来红灯区，她尴尬地点点头。

“大家都知道刚刚过了那一排植被后这里就是红灯区，晚上才会更热闹些，要不我把你放到红灯区的中心喷泉那？这里是外围，里面更繁华些。”

“啊，好的，麻烦你了。”

景象稍微开始有了变化，逐渐和她看惯的地底的风景重合，只不过没有过分招摇和夸张。诚然，她看到了不少屋子门外或者窗外挂着一盏红灯。她下了车，毫无方向和目的地四处走起来——这样的气氛太熟悉不过，不过更加含蓄，她看到不少穿着华丽或暴露的女性三三俩俩聚在一起，抽着烟笑着说话，还有西装革履的男人，穿着嘻哈的年轻小伙，或者看上去朴素的上班族。有人看到红灯亮起便会敲门进屋，又或者是两位勾搭上后由女方领着进屋。她看着人来人往，又想起先前掌柜和她说过，他的门面在红灯区这边，正想着去一趟看看，结果在路上看到了相当眼熟的人。两个人视线相交的时候，对方似乎也把自己认了出来。

“是你啊，你怎么来了？”

果然，自己没认错人，她是先前在地底弄酒宴时陪着库丘林的花魁。对方一脸平静，反而是自己手足无措起来，不知道要说些什么。对方轻笑一声，“来我这坐会吧，小姑娘。”

“你不知道我的名字吧？叫我兰就好了，这是我用来接客的名字。”

“好的，兰小姐……”她接过对方递过来的热茶，房间没有以前在地底的华丽，却又多了几分温馨，风格和面前的这位小姐的气质很相衬。她记得库丘林和她说过，因为上次的暴乱很多妓女逃到了地面上，他们也没去管，还有些自觉自己除了这一行以外干不成别的事养活自己的人选择了留下，但地底目前没办法重新开张营业，因此转移来到了库丘林管辖下的红灯区。

“这里比地底轻松很多，有客人来要先做详细的登记，并且对我们这一行的有严格的身体检查，确定我们没有性病，或者在做一行时染上了性病。因此客人来源很让人放心，总体会比地底的好，不用受太多委屈。当然了，钱肯定是没有地底挣得多，但是从地底出来的我们根本不愁钱花。这个地方我不算讨厌，做了半年了，开始陆陆续续有熟客定期来光顾我的生意。日子蛮舒心的，我觉得这样挺好。”

“为什么，会想着继续做这一行……？”

“没为什么，出来了一段时间无所事事了一会儿，不知道为什么，想着不如做回妓女吧，于是就去了。可能你听起来会觉得我很奇怪，但是我是个很喜欢听人讲故事的人，也讨厌自己孤孤单单一个人，我觉得没有比这个更适合我的了，看着各种各样不同的人，也蛮有意思，何况我并不介意这些。”

“原来如此，那以前在地底……？”

“我自愿去的，我说过吧，我并不介意这些。我不是从小就呆在那里，也不是被人拐卖进去。我以前在没当妓女之前就经常去地底溜达，我这个人很奇怪吧？但我也不后悔，可能是运气好，至今为止也没吃过太多苦头，我接待过的客人，再怎么差似乎也没你们过得不好。我感觉你不像是会继续当妓女的人，今天怎么过来了？有事找人？”

“我只是熟悉环境四处逛逛，而且有些事比较在意，下意识就来了这边，然后很碰巧地遇到了你……本来还以为是不是认错人了，没想到兰小姐居然记得我，反而觉得很意外。”

“啊，记得的，那天酒宴上我虽然和那个客人一直在一起，他一次都没对我笑过，也没怎么跟我说过话，偏偏对着那么远的你笑了，想要不记住也很难吧，”她给自己泡了杯咖啡，“而且，我是看着他把受伤的你抱起来的。”

“受伤？”

“嗯，地底暴乱的那天，我逃出来时看到了。挺吓人的，地上一大滩血，你就躺在那，那位客人表情可狰狞了，你只是没看到，再晚一点估计你就没命了吧。”

“……”

“是在害羞吗？”兰小姐笑吟吟地看着她，“这不是挺好的，爱和被爱都是值得高兴的事，还真是让人羡慕呢。”

“不……只是觉得大家都知道一样……”

兰小姐笑了一声，“我也只是碰巧知道而已。不过我也理解你的心思，估计还是有些不适应？红灯区这边还是比较熟悉的氛围，这也是为什么我选择回来的原因。”

“的确有些不习惯，但是我只想摆脱以前的生活，更可况，那并不是我想要的生活。”

兰小姐点了根烟，只是笑了笑，又问她具体来红灯区是要干什么，具体介绍了一下这边的状况，掌柜在哪，红灯区的规矩，还有地底的状况。听闻是红灯区有一些改动，地底也有新的计划，不过她并不清楚。

“在我找到自己想做的事情之前，我会一直呆在这里的，有空你可以过来找我，毕竟我也好久没有这么和别人聊过天了。”

“嗯，我会的，谢谢你，兰小姐，和你聊天我也很高兴，很难找到有共同语言的人呢。”

“立香，我知道我们的想法不一样，但是……我也会有些顾虑，你不会看不起，重新做回妓女的我吧？”

她愣了愣，连忙摇头，“不会，这是你自己的选择，这个选择是建立于你自愿的基础上，没有人逼迫你，你才是说了算的那个，我不会认为这有什么不妥。对我而言，自由才是最重要的，所以我觉得，兰小姐是很勇敢的人。我觉得我以前的身份可悲，是因为我没得选择。”

电话在这个时候响起，她看到来电的是库丘林，手忙脚乱地接通了电话，库丘林一上来第一句话便问她在哪。

“在红灯区……嗯，我过来逛了逛……你在哪？这样吗……嗯，好，在哪……？我不知道地址……我这里附近有什么……？”

兰小姐报了个地址，她愣了一下，重新对着电话说了一遍，又应了几声，把电话挂了。兰小姐依旧笑着，“他要来接你吗？”

“嗯，他说打电话回家是阿姨接的，就给我打电话了。我是第一次来不知道要怎么出去，刚好他也在这一头办事情，可以来接我。”

刚过了几分钟她们就听到了敲门声，门后是等着她的库丘林，她下意识地走到他面前朝他伸手，又意识到还没有和兰小姐告别，扭过头来和兰小姐说再见时，库丘林已经握着她的手，把她拉到自己身旁了。

出乎意料，和兰小姐聊天很愉快，并且会成为很要好的朋友。走出红灯区时她和库丘林牵着手，库丘林问她发生了什么，她摇摇头，朝他笑笑，说没事。

“只是突然有些感慨，人真的是害怕孤独的生物呢，兰小姐就是这样的人吧。”

其实她多多少少能理解兰小姐的心思，并且不觉得她是个很奇怪的人，这样直面内心的人反而让她惊讶。况且现在的她也对此深有体会，她也会害怕自己独身一人的时候。她看了眼身边的库丘林，库丘林也看着她，“怎么了？”

“你来红灯区是干嘛？”

“有些生意交接，Caster不方便来所以只好我来了。地底的设备挺好的，我们打算弄个别的玩意。

“不会是过来找姑娘的吧？”

“不是。”库丘林立刻否决了，又觉得哪里不对，“你，是在吃醋吗？”

“……稍微有一点，一点而已。”

她当然相信库丘林没在外面找女人，只是突然借题发挥而已，她现在学会了任性，那么就要把任性用在对的地方。

“不会的。”

她故作怀疑地看着他，又移开了视线，没再继续询问。回到家后一切如常，准备睡觉时库丘林压了上来，像个八爪鱼似的把她抱住，“不会的。”

“嗯？”

“不会去找别的女人的。”

“……我逗你的，笨蛋。”

库丘林无言地躺在她身旁，她熄了灯，打了个哈欠，由着库丘林把她揽进怀里，库丘林的尾巴绕到她身侧，把她圈了起来，她摸着尾巴，慢慢地困了起来，将睡未睡时她呢喃着库丘林的名字，很幼稚地问道：“库丘林，你喜欢我吗？”

库丘林身子僵了僵，安静了一会儿，把脑袋凑到她耳朵上，“爱你。”

“……”

“我爱你。”

啊。

她一下子不知道要说什么好，太过了，太多了，一下子来太快了，这都什么——果然自己被他宠坏了，本来她才不是会因为这种事而有所起伏的孩子气的人。但是，太高兴了，她头脑迷糊，所有的心情都一锅端了起来，觉得早知道不这么说了，又觉得真好啊，有些懊悔又十足的开心。她翻了个身对着库丘林，音节黏糊地说了句“我也是。”

实在是太困了，她说话都带上了几分厚厚的鼻音，但是她依旧满足而高兴，并且也想着要把自己的心意告诉给库丘林。她喜欢他，爱他，并且希望他能一直陪着自己。她形单影只太久了，如今有了依靠，却还要更贪心些——库丘林会不会听不到呢？要不要再说一次好呢？

“——嗯，知道了。”

他听到了。

“我也是，”她黏黏糊糊地又说了一遍，“我也爱你。”

“——知道了，”库丘林把她抱得更紧些，“我知道了。”

“……”

“所以，陪我活下去。”

——会的，她一定会的。


	13. Chapter 13

Caster会不定期来他们家，说是要找Alter商量后续事宜。一开始她会给他们端上茶后离开，她知道这俩人称得上是黑帮，黑白交易都沾边。她听库丘林说起过，也并没有特别在意，硬要说她对两个人怎么走上黑帮道路更为好奇。对此Caster的回答是因为钱太多又闲得慌，所以找点事情做的时候，不小心就迈进黑帮的范畴了，人生就该数着钱抱着美女体验刺激。最近这段时间他们商量起先前他们霸占了地头的地底现在要如何运作，把她也拉过来一起商量。这地底先前又着火又暴乱的，损失不少，两个人正头疼着复原工作，重新弄妓院又和他们管的红灯区相冲。想来想去，貌似方圆百里之内正儿八经的大型赌场倒没见过，Caster一个老赌徒也说的确如此。于是两三下敲定了，地底不如就弄一个大型的赌场来得实在。博彩业弄得好赚得多，钱来得也快，说不定能搞成城市里的观光景点，怎么样也不亏。于是乎策划起用地，哪边是酒店，哪边是购物中心，硬件要如何更改，还要往酒店里塞好些个姑娘服侍，设计师和策划师的人选，又说到资金投入。打了好几通电话后似乎是敲定了这个计划，吃了顿饭拉起了闲话家常。送走了Caster后，Alter看出她一脸深思的模样，问她怎么了。

“红灯区的妓女们，是怎么一回事？”

她没有把话说明白，库丘林一脸了然，解释说红灯区的女性都是自愿的。他们搞这一行已经好些年了，一开始就是看到街边接客的女人那么多才想出来的点子。毕竟性产业来钱快，很多女性为了钱会来做这一行，钱赚够了就离开，因此流动性很大，也是为什么他们会有严格的制定：每年都有体检项目，小半年一次小检查，客人也要做一遍排查。然而很少人会做一行超过三年，基本上一两年已经是极限。因为条条框框太多，很多人会跑去地底，地底过分宽松的制度也让他们头疼过一段时间，好在还是有大部分人觉得红灯区的配备后续服务也很齐全，更加安全些。地底的妓院已经没了，他们现在基本垄断了这一行，前些时间又收了不少人进来，毕竟大家都有利可图。

她还是有些不解，问：“为什么要在赌场的酒店里也要姑娘？”

库丘林说：“那只是个别服务，专门给一些有钱的拿着黑卡的老赌徒特殊服务而已，姑娘也只是从红灯区里挑，总之前提是自愿。”

她这才松了口气，库丘林抱着她，“我不会干你不喜欢的事的。”

“所以你们之前，和地底是竞争对手的关系吗？这也是为什么你们要抢地底的原因？”

“不，严格来说称不上是竞争对手。我们之前和地底老板有很多生意往来，而且地底的一部分利润也归我们所有，情况很复杂，利益关系牵扯太多，所以先前我们并没有动手的打算。当时我决定这么干时Caster持反对意见，但是……”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

她觉得奇怪，这人居然话说到一半就卡住不再说下去，接着他的话头想了想，一下子就明白他本来想说的话是什么，搞到自己也觉得不好意思起来，摸了摸他的脸又亲了亲，“辛苦你了。”

她当然知道库丘林做了些什么，最开始的时候她很不解，也觉得自己似乎亏欠了他许多。到后来她明白了库丘林的意思，他不希望她对他抱有歉意，在他看来他这么做也是基于自己的选择。她只要做自己觉得开心的事情已经足够，这也是库丘林救她出来的意义——他深知自己的不愉快和不情愿，如果她再继续自我纠结下去，他估计要生气了，一边说着小心我杀了你哦，一边怒气冲冲地抱着自己。

不知道这算不算上是刀子嘴豆腐心，她也习以为常了，这人在她面前耍脾气也特别好哄，无非是亲亲抱抱，让他吃豆腐吃个饱。日子过得很平静，Caster说她身体总算是没那么差了，复查不必像以前那样频繁。数数日子一晃眼就过了大半年，她依旧和库丘林住在一起，生活安稳，甚至学会了怎么对他撒娇。她换了工作，库丘林有时会因为处理事情颠三倒四好几天，再怎么忙都会记得回家。两个人有空时便会一起出门，买各种各样的小玩意。冬天时他把家里的被炉拿了出来，两个人能在里面蜷一天，她会剥橘子给库丘林吃。两个人交流不算多，她觉得这样安静且再好不过。

库丘林知道她喜欢看海，有时候会和她去海边一家甜品店吃雪糕。库丘林很偶然发现她意外的毫无意识的喜欢甜点。上回在在自己黄金地段租了点面做糕点的老板拿了好些小蛋糕过来，Caster拿走了草莓蛋糕，剩下的都扔给了他。他本身对甜点没什么兴趣，想起家里还有个人，带回家后发现立香喜欢得紧。不知道是不是第一次尝试的缘故，一口气吃了三个，连晚饭都省了。之后他又陆陆续续带了别的甜点回家，发现她的确很爱吃这一类甜甜的玩意，该说不愧是女孩子吗？他看着面前专心吃着圣代的立香，还是头一回看到她有那么多细微的小表情，似乎是非常享受。立香吃到格外喜欢的会问他要不要尝一下，本来不怎么吃甜点的他也被立香一口一口喂了起来。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯。”

他一开始毫无自知之明，后来觉得哪里不对，反应过来时立香已经把最后一勺圣代舀了给他——他才是那个吃得最多的人，然而立香并不在意，末了还帮他擦嘴巴。

地底改造成地下赌场重新开张的事很快就弄了起来，她的新工作不算忙，于是也帮了点忙，闲来无事就帮两个人入账，还提了些点子。毕竟重新弄起来也要很长的时间，根本急不来。本以为两个人比较随便，结果在钱和要求方面斤斤计较得可怕。策划师给了好几个方案都被他俩否决掉，折腾下去也不是办法，最后还是她重新按两个人的主意改了改要求，总算是敲定下来。借贷人的掌柜总是一副笑眯眯的好脾气样，两边算账算得一清二楚，她这才知道这俩人从最开始就和掌柜的做过许多交易，把地底关掉还有很大一部分是掌柜的功劳。她叹口气，觉得自己好不容易换了个环境，又似乎被卷入了不得了的环境里面。

吵吵嚷嚷也不算是坏事吧。

先前她换工作时库丘林要帮她弄正式的身份，库丘林问她出生年月，她报了个日期，库丘林觉得奇怪，问她怎么知道自己的生日。她摇摇头说自己并不清楚自己具体哪一天出生，她只是一个弃婴，被好心人捡起来时还没满岁，大家掂量着觉得只有半岁大，也不知道她具体哪天出生，于是就把她的生日定在了捡到她的那天。她觉得如果要不是那天她被人捡来养，她也不可能活到今天，这个日期做自己生日也有它的意义所在。后来她也知道了酒宴的那天正值夏至，也是他的生日。

一起过了第二次生日后，某天休息时，她准备做饭，等着烤箱里的食物出炉。库丘林把一张纸推到她面前，上面写着结婚申请书，库丘林已经签好了名字，接着把戒指放在了申请书旁边，只对她说了三个字，“结婚吧。”

她一瞬间屏住了呼吸，也没有抬起头看库丘林，只是看着面前的表格发起呆，过了好一会儿她才有些做作地呼吸起来。太突然了，突然到她甚至连最基本的呼吸都要遗忘掉了。这个求婚有些出乎意料，又在情理之中。她想起和库丘林在一起时很琐碎的事，脑子昏胀，也没有具体的什么想法可言，张了张口又一个字都说不出来。直到烤箱到了设定的时间后叮了一声，她拿起笔，签好了名字后站起身，戴上手套去拿烤箱里做好的菜，“刚好做完饭了，要过来尝尝吗？”

她没有戴上戒指，冷静下来一想，结婚于两个人现在的状态而言不过是一个无关痛痒的仪式罢了——就算没有在结婚申请书上结婚，也不会妨碍或改变两个人的相处状态，这样就已经很好了。晚上睡觉时库丘林有些别扭地抱着自己问，是不是求婚的方式不太对，他想重来一次。她笑了笑，说戒指总得你帮我戴上去吧。

没有举办婚礼，也没有告诉别人，他们只是一起去领了结婚证。她对婚纱没有渴求，也没有展示欲，她只想平淡地生活下去。库丘林尊重她的想法。再之后她怀孕了一次。那段时间她开始极度嗜睡，伴随着小腹的极度不适与疼痛，有时候她甚至记不得自己怎么挨着库丘林就睡了过去，往往是库丘林要抱她回房间时她才突然惊醒过来，意识到自己又睡着了。偶尔她会因为疼痛而攥紧了被子，库丘林会在她难受的时候给她揉肚子。她以为只是自己的生理期失调，没有太过在意。直到因为突如其来的剧痛而昏倒后她才知道，那些状况和不定期在内裤上的血不是生理期，而是宫外孕。她醒来时被告知，孩子已经拿掉了。

她平静而恍惚，库丘林一直陪着她。他非常自责，觉得自己没有意识到这件事是他的责任。宫外孕本身就留不住，早或晚都要引产。她休养的时候想了很多，能和库丘林在一起并且怀上他的孩子组建家庭是件十分高兴的事，说到底，那是她和库丘林的孩子，每次想到这她都会觉得开心又悲伤。她自小生活在极为残酷的环境里，因此她很向往并且希望自己的孩子能在完整而幸福的家庭里长大。她没有父母，周围也没有人告诉她为人父母该如何对自己的孩子负责任——她并不认为自己会是一个合格的母亲。如果是这样，不如不要为难这个孩子，把他生下来也不见得是正确的选择。她觉得失落，又觉得庆幸，并且唾弃这样的自己。

她坐在库丘林怀里说起她的想法，“其实我什么事都想着自己而已，这样的自己实在太差劲了。怎么说那也是从我身体里掉出来的一条命，但是我却那么冷淡。”

“那不是你的错，”库丘林说道，“硬要说的话，我也很自私，在我看来，你比孩子重要得多，比起孩子，我更不想你出事。而且，你会有这样的想法，多少也和我有关系，因为那是我的孩子，你才会有这样的想法。”

“……”

“其实，我有找去找你的亲生父母是谁，可是我一直没有和你说，因为我不知道要怎么开口比较合适。”

“你觉得他们爱我吗？身为父母，还是他们有什么难处，所以才会不要我？”她看着库丘林，“如果你觉得他们是爱我的，就告诉我他们是谁，现在怎么样了。反过来的话，就不要让我知道……现在这样，什么都不知道是最好的。”

库丘林移开了视线，她看着库丘林的神请，心下了然，“那就什么都不要告诉我。”

“我会给你的。”

“嗯？”

“我都会给你的，”库丘林说道，“你这辈子没有得到过的爱，我都会给你的。”

——还真是库丘林会说的话，这人真是爱无理取闹，到现在其实一点都没变，“没有这个必要，库丘林。”

“你只用做你自己就可以了，没有必要为了我分饰几重角色，我没有那个执念，对我而言那已经是过去式。你用你自己的方式来爱我就好了，我已经很满足了。我喜欢的是库丘林，不是替代我父母或者是兄弟姐妹的库丘林。”

有人说库丘林野蛮又霸道，不懂女人心，也不知道要怎么才能好好照顾人。这么一个又凶又狠的人，偏偏在立香面前收起收起爪子，乖乖地由她揉肚子。其实他从未想过他会和谁度过这一生，身为一只野兽，他对“爱”的理解仅仅是占有而已，于是他非常笨拙地把立香占为己有，也恰好只有立香能够包容下他这只古怪的野兽，并且打心底地相信他。

爱和被爱都是幸福的事。

他亲吻着立香，明明已经在一起那么久了，可他依旧觉得，每一天都比昨天更加爱她。他们彼此需要，密不可分，并且只有在一起时，他们才是完整的一个整体。他们自成一体，便是一个小世界，并且无需担心其他事物的存在。

“妈妈。”

“嗯？”已经到了睡觉时间了，她刚给自己五岁的儿子念完了枕边故事，她伸手摸了摸已经犯困的儿子的脑袋，“怎么了？”

“妈妈，为什么故事总是结局那么圆满？”

“哎？什么意思？”

“明明过程都很坎坷，可是，童话故事里，大家都有好的归宿，这是真的吗？”

她想了想，继续摸着他的小脑袋，她的儿子和库丘林长得一个样，性格也沉闷，唯有在家里人面前才会像个正常小孩一样对她撒娇，“我没办法一概而论，我也希望所有的故事都有美好的结局。”

“那，妈妈和爸爸的故事呢？也像童话故事里面一样，很美好吗？”

“Caster哥哥说，爸爸他是童话里面的恶龙，”她笑了笑，“嘛，的确有点像，不过，更像是猛犬吧。没有恶龙那么凶，也很听话。”

“那真好，妈妈和爸爸都很开心地生活在一起，还有我。”

“嗯，现在我很幸福。”

“所以，所有的故事都是完满的吧？”他执着地问道。

还真是意外地认真，她继续温柔地抚摸儿子的脑袋，如果能让他一直这么认为，也不算是一件坏事？

“嗯，都会吧。”

“那就好，我放心了。”

“嗯，都会圆满的，”她轻轻地拍了拍他的身子，哄他入睡，“晚安，一切都会如你所愿。”

“晚安。”

一切，都会如你所愿。

她转身出门时，库丘林正在门外等着她。


End file.
